The Boys Who Wouldn't Grow Up
by J. S. Armstrong
Summary: Waking up after so many years the only wish that Wendy Darling has is seeing her cocky blue-eyed boy at least one more time. But when her new life leads her towards a deathly secret, she wonders if this mysterious David could really be the one she's been looking for so long. Could dying be a bigger adventure than living? Lost Boys/Dark Peter Pan Crossover. David/Wendy.
1. Wendy's Got a Gun

_Well as you read in the summary this a Lost Boys/ Peter Pan crossover. But I assure you this ain't exactly what you would call a fairytale. Wendy is a bit different from how she is portrayed in that tale, thanks to the situations she has been in that you will later find out about. Now, I can't tell you a lot about how she got to California in the 80s, that's something that will also be revealed in later chapters, as well as the connection between the Lost Boys from Peter Pan and The Lost Boys from the movie._

_And I made this story because there isn't any other story in here that's anything like it, and I once heard someone say that if you want to read a story that hasn't been done yet, then you must write it yourself. There are some strong parts in this chapter concerning child abuse, so I apologise if I offend someone. You must remember this is just a story. And you will notice how I don't write this situation in a good light of course._

_This chapter is also the shortest one I think, it works mainly as an introduction to the story._

_The chapter names are the names of songs that I used for inspiration. I think it will fit nicely if you read the chapter while listening to the respective song, but that's only if you want. You can find them all in Youtube._

_Sorry for any mistake. I don't currently have a beta._

_Soundtrack:_ Janie's Got a Gun – Aerosmith.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters or settings, both belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. I do however own the original characters and the situations._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 1. Wendy's Got a Gun.**

She pulled the trigger… and he never realised what happened. One bullet. That was all it took to end her pain, and she finally had the courage to do it. I was all over now. His peaceful face now was covered in blood, and hers was covered in sweat.

Slowly she lowered her arms, allowing the gun to fall to the floor with a silent thud, her eyes never leaving the corpse. The whole situation was too surrealistic to be true. Her conscious mind wasn't even able to acknowledge what she had done...

She had shot a person. No. She had murdered a person.

There he had been, sleeping completely unarmed in the sofa, drunk as always, and she had shot him... just like a typical cold-blooded murderer. She gave the bastard absolutely no chance to defend himself. And the worst part of the whole situation was that she didn't feel sorry at all.

Hell, she had even enjoyed it!

Closing her eyes at the horrible realisation, she let go of the mouthful of air she had been holding the whole time, and then walked backwards until her back bumped against the door.

That's when she started running… without a purpose, and without a route.

It wasn't the brightest idea, but she didn't know what else to do. She had nowhere to go. She was alone in this horrible world. The last connection to her past now lay dead on a sofa, thanks to her.

She ran and ran leaving the house behind but she never looked back.

It was starting to get dark; the last rays of light covered her sunken face. She probably looked like a zombie or a ghost, but it didn't even matter. Her appearance and everything else had stopped being of importance to her after her mother had died… after the bastard had killed her.

It was also getting cold, and to make things worse the only thing she had to keep her warm was her old leather jacket, which had way too many holes. But it wasn't like she simply could go back to get some clothes, she wasn't that stupid; and besides she hadn't left anything too important in that horrible shack.

She had never even owned anything in her life.

It wasn't like she didn't plan every detail before shooting him in the head. She had taken all his money and all the food she could fit in her backpack right after he passed out in the couch with the bottle of scotch on his lap. Right now she was as prepared as she could ever hope to be. But it wasn't enough. Maybe she would survive a couple of days, but she doubted the nearest town was that closed… not without a car at least.

She stopped running when she finally reached the highway, not wanting to waste her energies. After getting her breath back she started to walk again, following the road this time in a slow pace. She couldn't even see the house anymore which was a great relief. It wasn't like she was afraid of the cops or anything, no one would probably notice the body until it was well rotten and started smelling. No, she just hated that place.

She felt the cold wind battle against her hair with his deadly snare. It was a mere reminder of the many ways one could die in a situation like hers. Maybe she would freeze to dead. Didn't she deserve it after all? She had killed a person. It became impossible for her to shake the thought away.

She kept walking until she spotted a small pond at the side of the road. She sat down and then washed her hands. The water was very cold but she didn't care she just wanted to get rid of her terrible sin. The heavy feeling of the gun still lingered in them.

She washed her face, trembling a little, and then she opened her eyes and gaped at her reflection.

How could she have change so much in such few years? She didn't even remember the last time she had seen her own face, but she was sure it hadn't always been the shattered one on the water in front for her. She didn't recognize the girl who gazed back at her with cold brown eyes. It was one of the most broken sights she had ever witnessed.

She couldn't possibly be that girl. What had happened to her?

Not being able to hold them any longer, the tears started running down her face without control. She hated herself more that she had ever hated anyone; even more than she had ever hated the bastard. She hated how much she had changed physically and emotionally, but the thing she hated the most was she knew she would never be that hopeful little girl again. She had lost all innocence inside that house.

After all this time she was finally a grown up, with all the horrifying things that entailed.

She fell down by the pond, crying for all she had lost, for the life she could never get back; and as the time passed by she felt sleep wrapping her mind in its long silver wings, as her eyes got lost between the stars.

_The young girl watched intently as the paramedics took the deceased body of her mother out of the shack. Her childish mind didn't understand all that had happened in the past hours. The sight of his stepfather strangling her mother with his bare hands was too much for a twelve-year-old girl. She didn't know why he had done it. He loved her mommy… she had always claimed so._

_The girl walked back inside the house as the ambulance disappeared behind the trees. She headed into her room and slowly closed her door. Everything was still in the same place it had been when her mommy had come to say goodnight and tuck her into bed. How could she possibly be dead now? And why could she cry? She obviously felt very sad._

_She sat down by her big window, looking at the stars, trying to understand what had gone wrong with her mother and her stepfather. Then there was a knock at her door._

_"Wendy…" The voice said. "Let me in Gwen. We need to talk"_

_She stopped breathing. He had called her Gwen, just like her mother used to do…_

_"Come on Wendy! Just let me in." He said this time a little more annoyed. Slowly she got up and then opened the door, not wanting to make him angry like her mommy had done._

_His face was full of red scars. Nail scars… And his brown eyes stared at her in a way she didn't understand._

_"What…What happened?" She asked the first thing that came to her mind, her voice breaking a little._

_"Now now… Don't look at me like that girl." He stepped into her room and then locked the door behind him, never taking his roaming eyes off her. "What exactly did you see?"_

_She started to tremble. She remembered her mother putting a finger on her lips as he strangled her. Her mommy hadn't wanted him to know that Wendy had been watching the whole scene._

_Looking back at his black eyes she felt fear like she had never felt before, and then she shook her head. "I didn't see anything…"_

_"Don't lie to me!" He screamed and grabbed her arms with force. "Now tell me what you saw!"_

_Tears started to fall down her cheeks against her will. She didn't want to cry and she didn't want to tell him… but she was just so scared. "I just… I…. you were…choking mommy!"_

_His grip on her arms got stronger. Wendy didn't know what was going on. He had never acted this way before. He had always been nice to her since he had married her mother a couple of years ago._

_"You need to know little Wendy that I only did what I had to do… and I will do it again if necessary. You understand me?"_

_Was he also capable of killing her? She didn't want to die…_

_"But you don't need to worry… you know that Daddy loves you." Suddenly he wasn't gripping her arms anymore. He was stroking them tenderly while staring weirdly at her. Then his hands started to caress her neck and face, to finally rest in her small breasts. She wasn't breathing anymore._

_"If you fight…you will just end like your mother, child." His hands lowered even more, and then she ran toward the door, trying to escape. But he grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the bed with a demonic expression on his old factions. Next thing, he was all over her and she couldn't stop crying._

_"No, no, no…PLEASE! NO!"_

_But the man didn't listen to her. She was in pain but he didn't care. What would her mommy think of her being so weak?_ _With every second that passed she wished she could die and fly toward the stars, leaving everything behind… like she had done before so long ago on a different lifetime perhaps._

_And then between the pain and her tears she saw his beautiful shadow standing in the window frame. A dark angel gazing at the scene. His cold blue eyes never leaving hers._

_But it was only her imagination. It was all her pretending like usual. Because she knew, deep inside her childish heart that he had been real once. And had he truly been standing there he would have saved her. Of course he would._


	2. People are Strange

_Second chapter people. Now I don't know if you'll notice this or not but the songs for the chapters will mostly be 80's songs. Think it'll fit the story better than some crappy pop song from our generation. Though there might be some exceptions in the future…_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise you we'll be seeing our sexy lost boys very soon, so no worries about that._

_Soundtrack:_ People are Strange - Echo and the Bunnymen.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or settings. Both belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. I do however own the original characters and the situations._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. People are Strange.<strong>

Wendy opened her eyes, the sun hurting her sight for a moment. She had slept the whole night. Precisely what she needed in her urgent situation, to waste eight valuable hours of her two-day probable life span!

Sighing, she stood up and shook the dirt out of her clothes, while her eyesight adjusted to the intense sunlight. She gazed upon the long road and then closed her eyes in defeat. There was no way to tell how far away she was from any type of civilization. For all she knew, she could very well be in the middle of nowhere. She groaned with frustration and then grabbed her small backpack so she could start walking again.

It was a miracle an animal didn't eat her last night. Though now that she thought about it, maybe it would have been better… It might have been an easier death compared to starvation or something worst.

"Get a grip of yourself Wendy!" She screamed at herself even when she knew that talking to yourself was an obvious sign of going insane. "Who cares anyway? I'm going to die soon and no one will even notice…"

As soon as she said the words the sound of a car in the distance called her attention. She turned her head and almost jumped with happiness when she saw the car approaching her slowly. Maybe God or whoever was out there did care about her… maybe. She saw as the minivan started lowering its speed until it came to a full stop by her side.

"My poor dear! Are you alright honey?" The sweet voice of a woman came through the window, and Wendy felt like thanking the heavens. It seemed she was going to live to see another day.

"Not really…" Wendy answered as she approached the car. The woman who had spoken was the one driving the car, and in the passenger seat she saw an old teenage girl about her own age, probably the woman's daughter. "I'm a little bit lost."

"Oh my! Now darling why don't you get in the car so we can take you to your parents."

Wendy lowered her gaze. "I have no parents…"

The woman didn't respond right away, and Wendy didn't want to look back at them to see the pity that was most likely in their eyes.

"Can we take you somewhere? Or help you in anyway?" The girl said to her, Wendy glanced at her to see her worried expression that matched her mother's one.

"Well… maybe you could take me to the nearest town? If it isn't too much trouble of course…" She asked, almost begging for the help.

"But of course my dear! Hop in, we will take you anywhere you need!" The woman said with enthusiasm and Wendy complied with hesitation. The pair didn't look very threatening; she was the only murderer in that car.

Once she was sitting in the backseat, the woman started the engine again. Relief washed all over Wendy. She wasn't going to die, at least not in the middle of a road.

"I'm Mary Banning and this is my daughter Jane." She pointed to the girl with one hand while she held the wheel with the other.

"I'm Wendy" She stated simply, looking at the passing view outside the window. The woman named Mary smiled sweetly.

"Where do you need to go again dear?"

Wendy looked at her through the mirror. "What's the nearest town?"

"Santa Carla… It's a coast city. We live there."

Wendy nodded, liking the name. It sounded like a nice place. "Then that's where I need to go Mrs. Banning."

"Are you British?" The girl named Jane randomly asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Jane!"

"What? She sounds like an English person trying to sound American." She replied to her mother's outraged scream and then turned her head to look at Wendy. A playful smile was hanging in her mouth.

Wendy stared at her as she thought about it. It wasn't the first time someone asked her that. Even her own mother had spent countless nights laughing while she tried to get her to speak in the "normal" way when she was little. But whenever she told someone the reason behind her accent they just laughed at her, and she couldn't blame them.

"Yes…" she simply said. She didn't feel like explaining her weirdness to a stranger; even if it was a nice stranger. "I left the country when I was little." She continued lying with her story.

"Oh" the girl said. "So did you just run away from home or something?"

"Jane!" The woman exclaimed again, looking angry at her daughter's boldness.

"Something like that yeah... I just don't have anyone." Wendy replied, trying to sound like if it wasn't a big deal.

She was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the questions and then something outside the window captivated her eyes. It was the sea. This was the first time she had ever seen the ocean.

"You've never been to beach?" Jane continued to ask as she noticed Wendy's awed expression. Wendy shook her head while she admired how the waves crashed against the rocks.

Then she saw the big sign at the side of the road that showed Santa Carla's places of interest; as they passed it, she turned around and saw some red letters forming the sentence "Murder Capital of the World". A little surprised but with some resignation Wendy exhaled tiredly. Maybe she belonged in that city after all. She had killed a man; she had killed a man in cold blood. It was still so hard to believe it.

As they rode deeper into town she started to look at all the people surrounding them. She had never seen so many humans in a single place before. The shack she had lived on was located in a small town, very different from Santa Carla. Besides, the people here looked so strange; the way the dressed and walked. Wendy couldn't help to stare at them with fascination.

"Where exactly do you need to go Wendy dear?" Mrs. Banning's voice pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Oh! You can drop me right here if you want." She answered grinning at the woman who had saved her life. She stepped out of the car the moment it stopped in front of some stores.

"I cannot thank you enough…" She started to say but was again interrupted by the caring woman.

"Don't even mention it, _darling_." Then she handed her a piece of paper not noticing Wendy's shocked look at the way she had called her. It was a simple expression but before it had meant something different to her. "This is our address and our phone number. If you ever need anything, even if it is just a place to stay, don't hesitate to call us. Alright honey?"

Wendy smiled at her, this time for real, as she forgot about the _darling_ thing. They were the nicest people she had met in a long time.

"See you around Wendy!" She heard Jane yell as the car drove by.

Still smiling Wendy tucked the paper in her wallet and then turned around to look at the stores. She had enough money to survive for maybe a couple of weeks if she spent it wisely. But the best thing she could do was to get a job.

Santa Carla was a big city full of people; she didn't think anyone would find her there even if they were looking for her. Besides she could always claim to have killed the bastard in self-defence. It wouldn't be a complete lie either; it was just self-defence on the long term.

Shaking her head to get rid of her grim thoughts, she decided to try in the bookstore in front of her. It was a very old place, full of aged books, and clearly not as popular as the comic book store next door. But if there was something in this world she knew about, it had to be books. She loved stories, she loved telling them and looking at people's faces as she did. It was her passion. She remembered how she had always wanted to become a writer, but now it seemed very impossible.

"Excuse me?" She said to the girl seating at the front desk who was reading what appeared to be some horror comic book about vampires. "Who do I need to talk with to get a job around here?"

The girl looked at her as if she were an alien, probably wondering why anyone else would like to get a job in such a place. Turning her attention to her reading again she pointed to the door behind her back with her long purple nails.

"Name's John…"

Wendy nodded and headed towards the dusty door. The whole place looked like it needed some deep cleaning. She opened the door and next she realized she had hit someone on the other side.

"Oh the dear god! Please don't be John…" she said looking at the boy lying in the ground with a bleeding nose. She quickly picked up his round glasses and handed them to the young man who was trying to get up.

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss but I'm afraid my name indeed is John" He said taking the glasses and surprising Wendy with his big smile, at the same time that he tried to stop the blood with his shirt. "Isn't this quite an introduction?"

He was young, about twenty something. Not much older than her, which made it surprising that he was the one in charge.

"Yes well… my name is Wendy and I now this might seem stupid to ask, as I just knocked you down with a door, but I was kind of wondering if maybe I could work here? I'm pretty good with books!"

John laughed at her, and Wendy couldn't help to notice the resemblance he shared with someone she hadn't seen in a really long time. Even the name was the same. "Slow down Miss Wendy. Will you mind handing me that towel over there?"

Trying to ignore how much he look like a different John, Wendy took the towel and handed it to him. He cleaned his face and then looked into a small hand mirror he had. "Hmm it actually looks better, doesn't it?" He pointed to his nose and she smiled nervously. "Well Miss Wendy just for making my nose look better I'll give you a job."

She sighed happily, and resisted the urge to hug the young man. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You have no idea how truly necessary this is for me!"

"No problem sweetheart…. Can you take the afternoon shift? From four o'clock till seven."

"Yes that would be perfectly fine! No problem at all." She said as they both exited the room. "I'll even start today if you want me to."

"Oh that would be great. We'll talk about payment then if you want."

"Yes, well I have to go now but I'll be here early…" she said still smiling from happiness, and then left the local. Perfect. She had a job now. The next thing she needed was a place to live. Well she certainly couldn't afford an apartment right now, so she was going to have to find something else.

She could always go back to Mrs. Banning, the woman had offered anyway. But her own pride wouldn't let her. She got into this mess alone and she was going to get out by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I don't want to be too obnoxious about this but please review, most people have no idea how helpful some feedback can be for a writer. <strong>**Thanks for reading again.**


	3. Take On Me

_Chapter three is here. And yes you finally get a glimpse of David._

_Enjoy._

_Soundtrack:_ Take On Me- A Ha.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or settings. Both belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. I do however own the original characters and the situations._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Take On Me.<strong>

Wendy spent the rest of her morning getting acquainted with her new home city. Santa Carla was really something. The main beach was very beautiful and then of course there was the incredible boardwalk. Now Wendy had only seen such a thing once, when she was little and her mother took her to Disneyland. She had loved it there, and now she loved this place.

She went on many of the rides, letting the wind blow her face at the same speed that the adrenaline ran through her veins. The excitement made her forget about her past, and that was something she was really grateful for. A moment of liberation was all she needed to feel a little better.

Then when the sun finally started to set she headed back to the bookstore. She still hadn't found a place to stay that night, but she wasn't particularly worried. She could always crash at some abandoned house for a couple of nights while she got her life back in order.

As she entered the store she saw John standing near the front desk with a blond girl.

"Hello Wendy. You are early. This is Rachel; she is going to be working the afternoon shifts with you." He introduced both girls, and Wendy simply waved back at her, she seemed nice enough. "Hope you two hit it off well. I got to go now if I don't want to be late for my meeting. If there's any trouble whatsoever my mobile number is right at the side of the phone."

"We'll be alright John." Rachel said laughing at his nervousness. "Now go! You don't want to be late for your date… I mean meeting."

Wendy chuckled a little too as she saw John turning red like a tomato. He sent Rachel a glare and then headed out with a simple goodbye.

"He's a funny guy, isn't he?" The girl asked Wendy as she started to accommodate some new books in the shelves. Wendy walked in her direction and started to help her with the work.

"Yes, I guess he's fine. Have you been working here for long?" Wendy asked as she caressed the cover of a book. _Wuthering Heights_ … It was her favourite romance novel, no matter how twisted it was.

"Oh yeah, been here for about five years or something. John is my cousin." She explained. "You're new in Santa Carla aren't you? I've never seen you around…"

"Yes I'm new here." Wendy said preparing herself for the usual curious questions, but surprisingly Rachel didn't push the topic. Instead she smiled sweetly to her as if she understood that Wendy didn't feel like talking about her past with a stranger

"You'll like it here. It's a nice place once you forget about all the disappearances…"

"So this place is really the murder capital of the world?" Wendy said not been able to stop herself. She was very curious about the strange sign.

"Well there are never bodies, you know… But I guess it's quite safe to assume that if you go missing around here, you probably won't come back."

The irony of the situation made Wendy sigh darkly. It seemed as if she really belonged to the city. The thought of the bastard's corpse rotting inside the shack had assaulted her several times that day. She accepted now that there was no running away from what she had done.

The rest of the hours passed quickly. Rachel appeared to be someone she could really be friends with. She wasn't noisy or obnoxious like some girls Wendy had met through her life.

Both girls smiled when the clock marked seven o'clock.

"I'm going to be putting these boxes in the back." Rachel said to her. "Can you take care of closing the local? The keys are in the second drawer."

Wendy nodded and started to look for the keys when suddenly the doorbell ringed and she heard someone walk inside.

"Sorry but we're close now…" She wasn't paying attention as she kept looking for the keys in messy drawer.

"I'll only take a minute…"

Wendy felt her heart in her throat as soon as the person spoke. The mischievous voice was extremely familiar; except it was much more dark and husky than the last time she had heard it. For she was absolutely sure she had heard it before, even if that meant the people were right about her mental sanity. Very slowly Wendy looked up to find herself staring at a pale looking boy with platinum blonde hair. He was all dressed in black and had a cigarette hanging on his grinning mouth. He was looking at Wendy in a way that made her tremble.

"You can't smoke in here…" She whispered the first thing that came to her mind. The boy's eyes were a cold blue… exactly the same tone _his _had been. It could not be possible. It just couldn't. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

The boy took his unlit cigarette and placed it behind his ear as he walked closer to her. "And you are?"

The simplest question it was, but the way he said it made Wendy feel very odd… and angry for some reason she didn't understand. Wendy wanted to believe that it was just that after all those horrible years she had spent with the bastard she wasn't about to trust people that easily. But she knew that wasn't the real reason for her anger, even if she had yet to understand it.

"Why do you care?" She snapped back.

The young man laughed bitterly and turned his back to her as he gazed at the shelves. "When did I ever imply I cared?" But his voice had a very bizarre tone.

She felt her face getting red, and she spat at him angrily. "Listen. I have to close the store now, so why don't you come back tomorrow in the morning? When I'm not here…"

He turned around again, his poker face facing hers. He had a book in his hand. He walked towards the desk and placed some bills on it. Then he smirked menacingly making Wendy feel as if she was suddenly in danger.

"You're right about something babe…" He said with his wicked smiled. "You probably won't be here tomorrow."

And then he left. Wendy was too shocked to move after the encounter, the only thing she could do was to stare at the closed door and breathe heavily. What had just happened? She had only been in Santa Carla for some hours and someone had already threatened her life, someone who made the hairs on her neck stand up like needles. Someone who looked so familiar it made her heart ache.

Life was a cruel and bitter old woman, she was sure of it.

"Is he gone?" A whispering voice said. Wendy turned her head around to see Rachel hiding behind the back door like some terrified child.

"You know him?" Wendy asked as she finally recovered her ability to move. Quickly she took the damn keys so she could lock the windows. Rachel stepped out of her hiding place and Wendy notice she was shivering a little.

"Everyone knows him. He's David, the leader of the… of the Lost Boys."

"The what?" Wendy asked now fully alarmed, letting the keys fall to the floor. She must have heard Rachel wrong, that or she was really losing her mind.

"The Lost Boys." Rachel repeated slowly looking at Wendy as if she had some mental disability. "They are a gang, and a very dangerous one Wendy! You were very stupid to face him like that."

Wendy breathed deeply, the air felt heavy as she tried to processes what she was being told. A gang named the Lost Boys… and _he_ was his leader. It had to be some really horrible joke, it couldn't be a coincidence. She was clearly hallucinating it all. Making stories in her mind like she always did…

"Why did you do it?" Rachel asked trying to understand how Wendy could have acted so stupidly.

"I don't know… I guess I'm a fool." She stated bluntly, regaining her composure as she picked the keys from the floor and went outside to continue closing the windows. In her defence she hadn't really known that he was dangerous, even though he certainly looked the part.

She only wanted to stop thinking about all the coincidences. She couldn't bear it.

After Wendy left the store she decided to go the boardwalk to buy something else to wear; her dirty jean shorts and t-shirt were starting to smell really bad. Now that she had a job she could afford to buy some things for her personal hygiene. And then if she was lucky, she would survive the night to wear them the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review please.<strong>


	4. Don't Change

_So chapter four is finally here… __Hope you like it._

_Soundtrack:_ Don't Change - INXS.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters or settings. Both belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. I do however own the original characters and the situations._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Don't Change.<strong>

The Boardwalk was completely crowded with young people who came out of their shelves to have a fun time. Wendy wished that was her case. It was night time and she hadn't even seen an abandoned house anywhere. What was she going to do? Sleep on the beach?

She kept walking around, looking at all the couples and groups of friends that seemed to be having a blast. Now more than ever she wished she had someone to spend her time with, but friends had never come easily to her. She had always been the crazy girl in her town.

Wendy decided to go looking for a restroom as she had earlier bought an ice cream and now she needed to wash the sticky substance off her hands. But of course being as lucky as she usually was, there didn't seem to be a single restroom in the whole freaking Boardwalk that wasn't completely loaded with people. Summer appeared to be the worst time of the year to visit Santa Carla.

At the end she chose to go to the beach instead to wash herself with sea water, which only made her aware that she also in serious need of bath. That was another thing she had to worry about. Where could she take a shower? She didn't want to stink for the rest of her life… But she would worry about that later.

She walked towards the crashing waves and washed her hands in a slow peace, enjoying the feeling of the sea on her skin.

That was when Wendy heard them coming. She looked up to see four shadows walking on the beach as they joked around loudly.

"Well that was fun, as always." A cheerful male voice said. She tried to force her eyesight in order to see them but it was just too dark. The only thing she noticed was that the shadows seemed to be heading her way. "I mean, one of the girls even tried to put up a fight! You don't see that every day!"

"Yeah! Tried to scratch my face that one. If she hadn't smelled so good I might have kept her for entertainment... if you know what I mean." Another more youthful voice said, as if he was talking about a beautifully decorated cake you don't want to eat. Wendy didn't fully understand what exactly they were chattering about, but it didn't sound like a nice thing. Her brain told her to run but her damn legs wouldn't listen.

"Come on Marko! You always say the same thing after you kill a girl. Get a grip of yourself man!" This time it was a more mature and darker voice, and Wendy heard the other boys chuckle at his comment. But that didn't matter at all, she was beyond shock. The man had said something about killing a girl… And what was worst he had stated it was regular thing. "That's why I rather kill males for once in a while. They don't whimper that much…"

"Oooh Dwayne! What exactly are you implying, man?" The first voice said his mocking intentions quite clear on his tone. "You like boys that whimper?"

"Fuck off you idiot…" He responded deathly and Wendy could have sworn she had heard a growl. She could now see the two shadows starting to fight, but they suddenly stopped when a cold voice talked.

"Enough you both." Wendy knew exactly who the owner of that deathly voice was. It had to be the same boy from earlier, she was sure of that. Wendy felt like screaming in fear when she remembered the last thing he had said to her on the shop. He had threatened her life… And she didn't have a gun this time to defend herself.

All the things that Rachel had said about him made more sense now than ever. These were probably those Lost Boys she had mentioned.

"Someone is listening to our conversation. I can smell her." The voice continued and Wendy felt her soul leave her body in that precise instant. She was dead meat.

She had to get away from them as soon as she could. Thankfully her legs decided to help her this time and she started to run towards the crowded Boardwalk. Many people meant safety. She ran without looking back. She didn't want to see if they were following her, and she only stopped once she reached the centre of the plaza, where some pop rock concert was taking place.

Wendy sighed deeply, trying to recover her breath. She had been so close to dying in the last days that it was almost funny. Being alone in the world didn't help with her situation either. She was sure no one would ever care if she disappeared one night.

After her breathing became normal again, Wendy decided she couldn't go anywhere near the beach, the best thing she could do was to get deeper into the thrilled crowd, that way it would be impossible for someone to find her.

Perhaps she was being a little paranoid. Those boys couldn't see what she looked like, they had been too far away and it had also been too dark. Nevertheless there was something deathly scary and disturbing about how he said he could smell her, who in the world would say such a thing! And the fact that they seemed to kill people for fun made her shiver like if she was right in the middle of the Antarctica. Sure she had killed a man before, but she hadn't enjoyed it.

After the minutes passed the music started to call her attention, soothing her nerves. It was that famous rock band, _In Excess_ or something like that. She had seen them in the TV, and they seemed to be quite popular with the crowd that moved and pushed without control. She actually felt like she was having fun, which was ridiculous after the awful situation she had just been through.

She danced and jumped like a regular nineteen-year-old girl for once. She had never been to a concert before. The bastard had barely allowed her to leave the house before, and this newfound freedom was a wonderful pleasure. She felt like she was flying.

"Wendy!" A voice yelled at her. She turned around a little alarmed, but then relaxed when she noticed it was just Jane, who was pushing between the multitudes to get to her. When she finally made it she threw herself at Wendy, trying to hug her, or trying to asphyxiate her; Wendy couldn't be sure. "Oh Wendy I'm so happy to see you! Now tell me all about your first day here in Santa Carla... Wendy? Oh I'm so sorry! Did I hug you too hard?"

Wendy stroked her neck looking for injuries as soon as Jane let her go. "No, it's alright. I'm happy to see you too Jane. And there isn't much to tell… well I got a job."

"That's fantastic. I'm so happy for you!" The girl was beaming with some unusual happiness and energy and Wendy started to wonder if she did high or something. "Did you find a place to stay?"

"Yes." Wendy lied. She didn't need her pity and she didn't want the girl to offer her house again. She wasn't sure she could resist the temptation this time.

"So where is it? Maybe I could go visit you!"

Wendy tried to look nonchalant. "Oh well you see, I'm not really good with addresses. I'm afraid I forget them all the time."

But Jane didn't seem disappointed at all. She actually looked happier, if it was possible. That new _Ecstasy pill_ perhaps? Or maybe it was mescaline...

"Great you'll just show me some other time girl! Now let's have some fun!"

Jane grabbed her by the hand and dragged her closer to the stage. They danced and danced all night and Jane didn't seem to get tired at all. It was so definitely Ecstasy. But Wendy didn't mind, pushing apart the fact that the girl seemed to be completely out of her mind, she realised that she actually liked her. She was fun to hang around. Jane was the girl she would have likely become if her life had turned different.

After the concert was over they parted ways and Wendy had to refuse her friendly offer of giving her a ride as she had lied about her living arrangements.

Instead Wendy walked around and after deciding she was too tired to care she went to the beach and laid down forgetting completely about the scary incident from earlier. Sleep came easily to her, surrounding her completely in its warm blanket of blissful oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm have I ever told you that I love reviews?<strong>


	5. Start Me Up

_I'm so sorry people, I wanted to update yesterday but I had too many assignments from the university. Well anyway, here's chapter five and six._

_Please review; that would really make my day._

_Soundtrack:_ Start Me Up - Rolling Stones.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recogniSable characters or settings. Those belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. ****I do however own the original characters and situations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Start Me Up.<strong>

"You think she's alive?" She heard a distant voice speak and next she felt as someone poked her in the cheek.

"Course she's alive Paul! Can't you hear her heart? Is jumping like rough car sex!" Another voice replied as Wendy started to regain her conscious mind. She felt like a truck had run over her a million times.

"That's a stupid comparison, and she could be in a comma or something man! I mean humans aren't supposed to sleep so much. Only bears do that!"

"Why… aren't you stupid! What you are talking about is called hibernation not sleep."

"It's the same thing, genius."

While the voices started to argue, Wendy decided to open her eyes. It appeared like she was in some sort of ruined hotel lobby that actually looked more like a cave with furniture. She had no idea how she had gotten there. Had she been drunk last night? She didn't remember drinking anything, that couldn't be it. So how did she end up in that room with a pair of idiotic boys who were fighting about hibernation? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the beach after the concert.

She sat up and watched as the two blonds discussed their serious matter. She didn't recognise them. She had absolutely no idea of who they were. So how come she was here alone with them? After some minutes she decided the best thing she could to get answers was to voice her thoughts.

"Hey excuse me… but who are you two? And how did I get in here?" She said trying to stay calm even though her heart was beating just as fast as the curly blonde boy had stated.

Both of them abruptly stopped their little discussion, and then they looked at her with matching expressions of cheerfulness. There was something really weird going on.

"Oy she's alive!" Said the oldest of them imitating a funny accent while he quickly moved to her side; surprising Wendy with his incredible speed. He was very very fast. The boy had long blond hair in contrast to his curly friend.

"And she is a handful, just as David warned us…" The curly boy replied giving himself some air of importance. "If I were you girl I would try to be nicer; especially to us."

She stood up angrily, realising that she had been laying in a bed. Then she spat at them, losing her patience. "Listen up you two. I'll be nicer when I get my answers. I mean… what is this place anyway?"

"Alright baby, no need to get nasty with us boys. I present you to our humble home. It ain't much… but it can sure hold a party!" The oldest said as he extended his arms in dramatic way. "Name's Paul by the way. And my grumpy friend over there's Marko."

"Home you say?" Wendy looked at them mockingly. "You live _here_?"

"Got a problem with that, girl?" The boy named Marko said, and even though he seemed quite young and innocent he was surprisingly intimidating. She could have sworn she had heard that name before.

She shook her head, trying to remain laid-back and calmed; and then turned back to face the one named Paul. "So how did I get here?"

He smiled happily at her as he took a seat in the nearest chair. "Well honey we rescued you clearly!"

"Rescued me?" Wendy sent a glare at him for she couldn't possibly believe his words.

"What?" He asked innocently. "It's true! You were at the beach and this big guy was trying to hurt you, so we got rid of him…unfortunately we couldn't stop him from knocking you down with a huge rock. Go on, check your head if you don't believe me…"

And she did. He wasn't lying about the rock part at least. She did have a huge bump on the back of her head. But why didn't she remember the incident? She decided to let it go, so she could face her '_saviours'_ again.

"So… then you decided to drag my unconscious body here?" She asked Paul, but it was Marko who responded.

"It was David's idea, or order should I say. Don't ask me why he did it because I've got no fucking idea." He seemed a little bothered as he clarified the situation. "He never explains shit to us…"

Wendy looked exasperated at him. Nothing made any sense with those two. "And who is this bossy David again?"

Marko seemed to be surprised at her question, and even a little angry. "You don't know who David is? He said he knew you… That's why we saved you!" Then he turned fumingly to his friend who was watching the scene with amusement. "Paul why did we save her if David doesn't know her? She smells nice! Would have made a fine dinner I say!"

Wendy felt frightened as the boy protested. Did he actually say she would have made a fine dinner? She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she did know she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. These boys were crazy.

Then it all fitted perfectly like some puzzle. She had heard the name Marko back at the beach. He was one of the Lost Boys. The killer gang led by the cold blue-eyed man from the store… David. What a bloody mess she had gotten herself into! They were fucking cannibals, and she was trapped in a room with two of them.

"You think she's ok? She's as pale as a corpse Marko." Paul's worried voice interrupted her thoughts. And then she decided to give into instinct… She ran of course.

Wendy tried to reach the stairs that led to the exterior, only to end up bumping into someone's hard chest. Terrorised out of her skin she looked up from the floor to see Marko standing there like a rock. It was impossible. He was on the other side of cave seconds ago…

"Now don't make me kill you girl. The only thing you'll achieve by running away will be giving me a headache, do I make myself clear?"

She crawled backwards, in a pathetic attempt to get away from the scary boy; when suddenly she felt some strong hands grip her arms and lift her from the floor as if she weighed less than a feather.

"Don't be so mean to her Marko. She's David's girl remember? He'll be furious if you break her."

"I'm no one's girl!" She snapped with all the courage she had left in her body, even though panic was starting to overcome her.

"Sorry to break you into reality babe, but you are David's possession now. He doesn't go around saving chicks without a reason." Paul explained still smiling like the troublemaker he clearly was. "Now if I were you, I would start praying he didn't do it just to have you as his meal… That would suck a lot. I kinda like you!"

Wendy was now completely horrified. They weren't only some psychopathic weirdos that ate humans; they also seemed to have freaking Superman's speed and force. And the worst thing was that she really doubted this David would spare her miserable life... again. Even if he looked so much like the boy she remembered from her dreams, it just wasn't possible.


	6. Heartless

_Soundtrack:_ Heartless – Joel Plaskett.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters or settings. Those belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. _****_I do however own the original characters and situations._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Heartless.<strong>

_"Boy...why are you crying?"_

She remembered asking the question, maybe in a dream, to that boy with blue eyes. This stranger was staring at her with those exact same eyes. She wanted to kill him for tampering with the innocent memory. He didn't have the right to have _his_ eyes…

He kept eyeing at her as he slowly walked in circles around her. She felt like his prey; which probably wasn't far from the truth.

The moment he had walked into the room Wendy had felt her heart skip a beat. _This is it_, she had thought. She didn't expect to survive the night. She felt pathetic and useless, and never had she felt this way. She had wanted to run away… but hadn't. Instead Wendy had stood there in front of the rest of the boys as he examined her, probably regarding the best way to kill her.

Then he stopped, his face inches from hers. She breathed in his scent: blood, leather and cigarette smoke.

"You never told me your name..." He stated simply with his poker face that no one could match. Wendy didn't know why he still wanted to know her name. Maybe he was one of those sadistic psychopaths that liked to play with their food before they ate it.

Wendy didn't know what came over her in that moment but she felt as if she needed him to know who she was. Maybe it was a weak attempt to keep herself alive… Maybe she just didn't want to die at the hands of a complete stranger.

"It's Wendy..." She whispered as if the name belonged to someone else. She didn't feel like herself in that moment. She felt like a scared animal.

She also could not explain the short surprised expression that took over the bo…man in that moment. But it didn't last much. His face became blank again a second later.

"Wendy." He pronounced her name, as if testing it, his eyes holding a crazy look while he spoke. "Follow me, will you?"

He turned around and started to walk towards the exit, but she didn't move from where she stood. Maybe he wanted to kill her outside, so that she wouldn't make a mess on his _home_.

"He asked you to follow him," a calm voice said to her the moment David was no longer inside the cave. She looked up to see the dark-haired boy who had come with the leader of the gang earlier. "If I were you I would do what he says"

But the boy didn't mean it as a threat. He was actually _nice_ about it. As if he didn't want to see her become a pile of limbs and blood. He seemed to be the second in command because Paul and Marko simply stood behind him, not daring to talk.

She nodded to him and started to walk towards the place David had disappeared. She climbed the stairs and then found herself staring at the beautiful black sky. She liked the night. She had never been a daily person. The night meant dreaming. Anything could happen while you were dreaming. It was like being a child all over again; the surprise, the innocence, the way you could believe that anything was possible. It was like a fairytale.

She loved the night, and she was happy that it would be the last thing she ever saw.

"They perfect right?" A voice marvelled, interrupting her thoughts. David stood a few meters away from her, looking intently at the stars. His words surprised her as he didn't look like the type of guy who would enjoy looking at stars.

"Most of them are already dead…" She whispered sadly.

"I know," he replied with a captivating smirk as he now stared at her. "That's what makes them perfect… Even though they are dead, their light never stops shining. Not to us at least. They will gleam for millions of years, as if they were frozen in time. A never-changing figure in the sky. And that it's perfection."

"You think that death is perfection?" She couldn't help to ask, not fully understanding what he was trying to say, or why he was saying it.

"Yes. It's perfection because it freezes you. It makes you _immortal_." He said the word with a dark glee. "And you can either make that moment of death a tragic situation… or turn it into a perfect thing."

She thought about what he said for a second. "The stars… they choose to make death beautiful and perfect, don't they?"

David smiled at her, and for the first time she felt like she might survive the night. Surely he wouldn't embark on a philosophical conversation as this one if he planned to kill her after. She could be wrong though.

"The question is Wendy… what will _you_ choose to make it?"

She laughed with sarcasm feeling a little depressed at his question. "Well it isn't as if I have a say in the matter. Humans can't '_shine_' forever."

"Is that really what you believe in?" He said, reading her opinion. It wasn't true however. She knew of people who could live forever. Children that remained children forever. For so long she had tried to repressed these thoughts and memories, and now this man who looked so much like _the boy _was bringing it all back. She had thought against insanity her whole life but now she couldn't distinguish between reality and make-believe.

Wendy remembered the first time she had told her mother about her weird memories and dreams, and she could still hear her saying that whenever a child dies, it makes him a child forever. Always pure and innocent.

Her mother's point of view of her situation had made it sound so enchanting that she had wanted to die back then, so that she never had to grow up again, so that she could return to him.

"Leave it all behind Wendy." David whispered in her ear, making her tremble. It was frightfully fascinating how much he resembled him. "Wouldn't you like to be young forever, to shine eternally?" He stepped apart from her, and then extended his gloved hand towards her. "I can make that happen. I can make the pain go away… you just have to take my hand and then you would never fear again."

Why was he offering all this to her? And why was she even considering it? It was ridiculous to think that he held the power of immortality… but it was also ridiculous to think her past life had been truth. She had never felt so confused.

And even if he did know how to make her immortal, what was the price to pay for such a thing?

"Why are you asking me this?" She asked trying not to cry. Everything he said brought back the terrible memories that she wanted to keep away from her soul.

"I have my fucking reasons, and they are none of your business." He snapped angrily, his bad temper returning, but he didn't retreat his hand. "Now, tell me Wendy. What is it going to be?"

She was stalling her answer because it was not a choice between death and immortality. It was much deeper and crueller than that. She had to decide if she was going to remain inside the real world, or if was finally going to let go to be consume by what had turned her into a crazy person.

She decided to ask one last question belonging to her past, the only one that could make her know what the right thing to do was. If he answered right then she could accept at least in her mind that this man somehow knew her from before.

He needed to answer the same way _the boy_ had done before.

"Why aren't there any Lost Girls?"

"What?" He asked astonished.

"You are the Lost Boys. There are no girls in your group. Why is that?" She explained herself. If he answered right she would say yes, she was sure of that.

He grinned at her, as if recognising her question. It was all coming back to her; the games, the laughs, the adventures. It was all happening again, but this time the darkness surrounded them completely. Something wasn't right.

Then he spoke the words that would change her life forever just like they had so many years ago. "Girls are too smart to get lost by themselves..." And then he added in a whisper, "…or to fall out of their prams."

And that was all it took for Wendy to take his hand in hers without a second thought.

Maybe something wasn't right, but she didn't care. She just wanted to go back to the time when there were no worries. She just wanted to have him back by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>I know things are a little confusing right now but I promise that they will get clearer as the story advances, so just bear with me till then…<strong>

**Oh and please review!**


	7. Unsatisfied

_Can't believe how fast I wrote this chapter! But don't get too used to it._

_Anyway, this chapter is mostly about David's character and his relations with the Lost Boys and Wendy. This will explain some doubts that you might have… but will probably rise even more, sorry._

_Soundtrack:_ Unsatisfied – The Replacements.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters or settings. Those belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. _****_I do however own the original characters and situations._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Unsatisfied.<strong>

"_Peter_"

The name ringed in his ears, though it was barely a whisper. How long since he had heard that name… it was a painful call from the past.

_She_ was a painful call from his past. And he didn't understand. It was impossible for her to be alive. She was no immortal; of that he was sure.

But despite of logic and sense, there she was laying in the bed, and sleeping peacefully. He knew that she was going to be pissed at him when she woke up, but he had to make her sleep. He needed time to process everything that was happening, and he needed time to decide what to do with her.

She was definitely a burden for the Lost Boys, especially because she was still human.

But he just couldn't turn her; despite of all the things he had said that same night. He couldn't truly make her pay the price, even if he had assured the contrary to the boys. It was just beyond his cruelty… and that was saying a lot.

He knew he wasn't wrong about this, he knew from the moment he first saw her at the book store. It was her, it was _his_ Wendy. Somehow she was back, and now she was whispering his old name in her sleep. He had stop questioning strange things that happened a long time ago. There was now hardly a thing he believed to be impossible given his circumstances. He had defied the rules set by humans many times.

But did she know? Had she figured out who he was? He wasn't sure of that; by the way she looked at him it seemed she thought that he was just a horrible and evil copy of the boy she once knew.

And she was completely right. He was not fucking Peter anymore! He murdered, he tortured, and he drank blood from people; and he truly enjoyed doing so. He was a god. No one could beat him. And that had always been his dream, to be invincible.

And Wendy? Well she used to be part of his dream as well… but things had changed. How the hell was he supposed to face her without his mask? How was he supposed to face his own past?

He didn't even want to think about doing so.

"I know what you're thinking about…" A strong voice interrupted his thoughts. He didn't move a muscle, and after a while Dwayne sat down beside him. "David…"

"You know shit!" he spat angrily. It wasn't often that he fought with Dwayne; he was the only one who understood him the best. But he didn't care, he was pissed with everyone and everything in that moment. Life was cruel, it had given him many years to get over her and now it had brought her back. He just wasn't the same anymore.

Dwayne didn't respond, he knew well to leave David alone with his temper, especially when the topic was such an unbreakable one. The boy instead waited a while, and then asked. "How is it possible?"

David sighed heavily "Wish I knew. I just don't understand anything!"

"You can't keep her here forever man..." Dwayne said, as he gazed at her body on top of the four-poster bed.

"She said she wanted to stay!" David replied almost immediately in a defensive way. Dwayne shook his head, not looking at his friend in the eye.

"You know what I mean. Regardless of who she is, she is still a human. Do you really expect for her to be ok with what we are? We ain't kids playing anymore, David. Wendy will never accept what we do."

"She killed a man!" David yelled, even though he didn't know what he was trying to prove. "I saw it in her thoughts. She's not a child either."

Dwayne looked at him blankly, probably looking for the right words that will make him change his mind. "Did she agree to turn?"

David eyed upon her sleeping silhouette, so that he wouldn't have to look at Dwayne in the face. "Sort of…"

"What do you mean by sort of?" Dwayne said, breathing deeply and trying not to lose his patience.

"I offered her eternity and she took my hand." He said matter-of-factly, trying to remain nonchalant, even though he knew that Dwayne wouldn't leave him alone that easily.

"And did you explain to her what she would have to do in order to get said eternity?" Dwayne with sarcasm, he already knew the answer. Sometimes even David was easy to read.

"What do you want me to do Dwayne?" He yelled back as he stood up, but his tone wasn't angry, it was desperate. David never lost his cool. It was very strange to see him so confused. "I can't just let her go away! I mean, she is not here by chance! She is meant to be here! How else would she have ended here, in America, in the same fucking state, and in the same damned town where we lived huh?

"What's going on?" Both boys turned their heads as they saw Paul and Marko arriving from their tunnel. "It's barely twilight…" The youngest blond complained as he yawned.

"Nothing!" David responded a little too harsh as he sat back in his wheelchair.

"This is about the blood bag isn't it?" Marko asked smiling trying to lift the mood, but quickly shut up as he saw the way David was looking at him.

"She is not a blood bag." He said in a deathly tone, which left no place for discussion. "If you even dare to touch her, I will fucking rip your limbs one by one, do you get me?"

"All right man, chill out…" Paul said interrupting, as Marko didn't even dare to move. "Come on Marko, let's go" He pulled his friend towards the exit. "We'll be at the boardwalk mates…"

Dwayne waited until they were gone, and then growled at David. "The fuck is wrong with you man? You shouldn't have yelled at Curly…"

"Don't call him that." He said bitterly. "It's not like they will ever remember…"

Dwayne was about to reply, when they heard Wendy talk again in her sleep.

"_Peter…_"

And then David's attention focused completely on the sleeping girl, as if Dwayne wasn't even there. He knew he had lost the battle; there was no way that David would ever get rid of her… even if it was the best thing for her.

"Why don't you go with the boys Dwayne." It wasn't a question. David walked towards the bed, barely acknowledging the presence of his friend. "I just need some time on my own…"

The dark-haired boy smiled sadly, and then turned to leave. David heard him climb the stairs, and then he heard how he sighed before leaving. "At least tell her, David. She deserves to know…"

And he was gone. David was alone with her again.

He got even closer to the bed, and pulled back the curtains. He stared at her dusty face. Her hair which had once been shiny and long now barely reached her shoulders. She was wearing a very old leather jacket, and some small jean shorts that showed her legs. She had scratches in her knees.

"What has happened to you Wendy?" He said, sounding almost like his old self. He put his hand down her cheek, and then he smiled weakly. "Wake up." He ordered softly.

He saw how she started to regain consciousness, and he pulled his hand back. He would never let her see him like that.

Beautiful brown eyes met his. "What happened?" Her voice always strong. He was surprised at how she held herself in spite of her looks.

"You fainted outside." He lied in his usual cold tone, taking comfort in the mask he wore in front of everyone. "So I took you back inside. You slept a whole day."

She rubbed her eyes with her hands, as she complained. "Ugh I seem to be sleeping all the time, lately." He couldn't suppress a small smile at her marked accent she always tried to conceal.

"What?" She asked looking annoyed. David simply shook his head. "Where is everyone?"

"The boys went to the boardwalk. We'll be joining them soon."

"Really?" She said standing up, irritated. "And when did I agree to that?"

"You don't need to agree with anything." He muttered grinning. "You'll do whatever I say."

She shot him a deathly stare, and then said exactly what he had dreaded. "It's that the price to pay for immortality?"

David avoided her gaze. This wasn't the moment to tell her. He just couldn't…

"No." His voice dry. "But you will see what I meant later."

Wendy nodded. She knew he wouldn't tell her yet. And then there was that part of her that didn't really want to know. She was sure that it wasn't a nice thing.

"Alright then, let's go" She said smiling at him as she buttoned her jacked. She needed to gain his trust, so that he wouldn't change his mind and killed her at any moment.

He looked at her smile, completely surprised at her submission. He didn't expect things to be so easy.

They both walked towards the exit, as the cold wind of the night greeted them. He climbed on his motorcycle and then turned his face to look at Wendy, who was staring at him with a strange expression.

"What?" He asked with a mean smirk. "How did you expect us to get there? Flying?"


	8. Modern Love

Sorry I took so long, I went on vacation with my family and I didn't have too much time to write.

Oh and thank you all who added this story to favorites and story alerts.

Enjoy.

_Soundtrack:_ Modern Love - David Bowie.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters or settings. Those belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. ****I do however own the original characters and situations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. Modern Love.<strong>

The boardwalk was just as crowded as it had been the night she met the boys. Nothing had change, except that she probably didn't have a job anymore.

She saw how the people stepped aside as they rode through the streets, maybe it was the fact that they were riding a motorcycle… or maybe it was David. She came closer to him and breathed in his scent. She couldn't deny how attracted she felt to him, and how much he reminded her of Peter. He looked exactly like him, perhaps a little older and more dangerous. And he also said the exact same things Peter said to her. She wasn't stupid that could only mean one thing.

But how could it be possible?

It didn't really matter. Wendy couldn't never even explain how her whole situation had ever been possible, but she was certain that she was here, in a god-forsaken town, and in a place and time she had never belonged to. The lines were blurring more and more.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when David stopped the bike. He had pulled over at the side of some other bikes. He got down then just stared at her as if waiting for something.

"Well are you going to come or not?" He said with indifference as he lighted a cigarette.

She jumped from the bike and landed at his side.

"Come on, you stink…"

Wendy looked speechless at him as they started walking towards some stores. Had he actually said that she smelled bad? "Did you just say that I stink?" The annoyance was clear in her face and voice.

"Yes" He stated with a small smile in the corner of his mouth. "You do stink. When was the last time you took a shower?"

Wendy glared at him "Well the luxury of a shower isn't really that easy to come by when you're running away from…" Suddenly she shut her mouth, realising what she almost revealed. But David did notice.

"Running away from what?" He asked gazing right into her eyes, as if searching for answers in them. She looked away quickly.

"I… nothing!" She exclaimed and then inhaled deeply. "Listen, you have your own secrets and I have mine"

David didn't reply but he kept staring at her, a peculiar expression in his face. After a period of very uncomfortable silence he walked past her and entered the closest store. Wendy followed wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

It was a small store, and it seemed to be Rock-themed. She came closer to David who was looking at the cassette shelves.

"What are we doing in here?" She asked as he picked up an Alice Cooper cassette.

"I'm looking at the music." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you are going to look for some new clothes."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes!" She exclaimed knowing it wasn't true, and David seemed to know that as well, the day she arrived at the boardwalk she had bought some underwear and the pair of shorts she was wearing but they were dirty and she had lost her jeans. "Well… I don't have much money. I lost almost everything I had the night you kidnapped me."

"We did not kidnap you." He spat the words and glared at her. "And when did I ever mention the need of money? Just shut up, pick up some damn clothes and let me handle the rest, ok babe?"

"Asshole…" Wendy mumbled as she walked towards the clothing section. She ended up picking some jeans and shirts, and a pair of black biker boots; she had the feeling that they were going to be useful.

So what was David's marvellous plan anyway? Were they going to steal the garments? She moved through the store with everything in her small hands until she reached his side.

"What now?" She asked him impatiently.

He turned to look at her and then grinned. "Now we walk out of here."

He took a pair of cassettes and started heading for the door, as he reached the exit he paused and regarded the girl in the counter.

"How are you tonight, Star?" The girl looked up, and smiled shyly at him. "This is my friend Wendy" He used his head to point at her. "She will be taking some clothes, you don't mind do you?"

The girl didn't say anything but Wendy knew she wasn't supposed to. David wasn't asking for permission and they all knew it. Wendy heard David chuckle, and then the doorbell ringed as he exited the store.

Wendy turned her head to look at the girl called Star; her parents were probably ex hippies for she had a very gipsy look, with her curly wild hair and her long shiny skirt. She couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl, but it seemed that people just didn't say no to David.

Wendy walked toward the counter and then pulled out a pair of dollars and some coins from her pocket.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not much…"

The girl's chocolate eyes stared at her with curiosity, but she didn't say anything. Wendy smiled at her and then followed David's steps out of the store.

"What took you so long?"

"Do you do that often?" She said still looking at the store.

"Do what?"

Wendy glared at him. "Steal things from that poor girl as if you owned the store."

Surprisingly David started laughing. "I don't exactly steal them. Star and I have an agreement, which is none of your business. Now go change in that restroom, I'll be waiting by the carousel…"

He handed her a plastic bag and then he left her alone. Wendy went inside the restrooms and the first thing she did was to gaze at her reflection; she looked terrible. Sighing she started to undress, with a small thought crossing her mind. She could run away now. They wouldn't notice… But did she really want to?

After she finished getting dressed, she tucked the rest of her clothes in the plastic bag. She tried to wash her hair with the liquid hand soap, and then attempted to comb it with her hands. She also washed her face and some other body parts … Finally she gazed again at the mirror. With her new clothes and her clean face she looked almost like a totally different person.

She grabbed her bag with one hand and her leather jacket with the other one, and then stepped out of the restroom.

David was standing a few feet from her position, and he was looking at the carousel spin, and she couldn't help to notice how handsome he looked… and then there was the fact that she just didn't want to keep running away from everything. Maybe staying with them wasn't so much of a bad idea.

So what if he wasn't a normal person, she already knew that; hell she wasn't even sure if he was a person at all. Those boys were definitely something else, and she was already expecting the worst… But none of it matter. There was something that was just pulling her towards them. As if she was a planet and they were her sun.

But she had stopped being a romantic person a long time ago; she didn't expect David to be with her in that way, no matter how she felt towards him. Wendy wasn't even sure if he liked her at all. It wasn't that she didn't believe in love… she just didn't believe in modern love. Things were very wrong nowadays. Something like that would never work, just like things between her and Peter never did.

She breathed deeply as she made out her mind, and then started to walk towards David. Just as she reached his side he turned his head and stared at her from head to toes.

"You didn't leave."

Wendy stared at him with utter shock. "Can you read minds or something?"

He smirked at her with mischief. "Sometimes… Now come on; let's go looking for the boys."

Wendy followed him around the boardwalk, not knowing if David even knew where to look for them.

"I promise I won't run away if you tell me what's really going on with you people."

He stopped on his tracks and then glared at her. "I thought we agreed to stay out of each other's secrets."

She gazed upon the sky thinking about the circumstances. Could she really trust them with what she had done? Would they tell anyone?

"Very well, if you tell me your secret… I'll tell you mine. If I'm going to stay with you then I better know what I'm getting myself into."

David seemed to be meditating about it too. "You really want to know?" She nodded. "Then I'll show. But you should realise now that once you discover the truth you won't be able to run away from it…"

She did not nod this time, but they both knew that she agreed to it.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her small hand with his. He led her into a dark alley where there was a pair of teens smoking pot.

"Promise me you won't scream…" David muttered in her ear, making her shiver. Then he stepped away from her and walked in the boy's direction.

"Fine stuff you got there." He said to them, pointing at the weed; a wicked smile never leaving his lips. "Can I have some of it?"

"Fuck off man!" One of them said. David's smile only grew bigger.

"Stupid humans…" Wendy heard him whisper, just before he threw himself at the boys with such a speed that it was hard to distinguish his figure. Wendy observed the whole scene unfolding in front of her, feeling more and more horrified as one of the boys yelled with fear while David pulled his heart out of his chest and then began eating it. His face had transformed into a monster's mask.

The other boy started running down the alley and in Wendy's direction. He was heading for the crowded street. And she had a choice. If she left the boy reach the safety of the street, then he would reveal what he saw. David had been right she could run away from what she now knew.

Her second choice was to stop him, and let David kill him. Besides she was sure that even if the boy managed to reach the boardwalk he wasn't going to survive to see to sun rise tomorrow. One way or another that boy was dead meat. And the best thing she could do was to win David's trust. She had already murdered a man, condemning another shouldn't be such a difficult thing to. She was already a bad person no matter what she decided.

After thinking everything quickly, she jumped from behind the wall she was hiding and tackled the boy just as fast as David appeared at their side.

"Why did you do that?" He asked astonished, just as the boy continued to cry in fear under her body.

"If I let him go away he'll become a complication…" She stated simply looking up into David's face which was covered in blood. He smiled at her.

"You've change so much…" He mumbled for himself, but Wendy heard him, and it confused her even more.

"You would have killed him nonetheless, right?" She asked as if she hadn't heard his last statement.

But David didn't answer; instead he helped Wendy get up and then grabbed the boy, who was still screaming, as if he was a bag of potatoes. He pushed the boy's body against the wall and then sank his sharp teeth into his neck. Wendy saw the boy cry with resignation. She breathed deeply as she watched the life leaving his eyes in a slow pace.

David pulled away from the body which fell to ground. He turned to look at her as if expecting for her to suddenly yell and run away. But she didn't.

"Now you know…" He stated with his poker face.

Wendy swallowed and stared at the blood which was dripping from his face.

"So you are all… vampires or something?" David nodded. "How long?"

"How long what?" David asked confused.

"How long have you been vampires?" She said with an imperious need to know everything.

David looked away from her, an angry expression in his face. "That's another story for another time."

He was hiding something and Wendy was already starting to suspect what that was. She looked down at the dead corpse; a thought suddenly crossing her mind. "Do I have to become one as well?"

Judging by David's expression it seemed he had been debating that too. "Not yet." He said. "Not if you don't want to. But at the end yes, you will have to become one of us, or you will have to die…"

In that moment Wendy understood that what David meant but didn't want to say was that if she didn't turn, he would ultimately be the one to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>If you review you make me happy and if I'm happy I update faster and if I update faster then you're happy. See it's a cicle, and everyone is happy at the end.<strong>


	9. I Will Dare

Yes I know... took me forever to get this chapter out, and I know some of you might think those rumors to be true. But trust me I didn't die. And if I did… well you can all be assured that there is Wi-Fi in the afterlife.

But enough with my bad jokes folks. I'm sure you all want to get to the action so I'm just going to shut up and let you read peacefully; but not without thanking you all for your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me. And I swear I'll finish this story no matter what.

_Soundtrack:_ I will dare.- The Replacements

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or settings, both belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. I do however own the original characters and the situations._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. I will dare.<strong>

Dawn was falling upon Wendy as she walked through the beach. She had gone back to the cave with the boys, and as soon as they went to sleep she decided to go for a walk and think about everything that had happened to her in the past hours.

If she was honest, she would have to admit that she had sort of expected something close to what the boys really were. She had known that they weren't exactly human, though that didn't stop her from feeling shocked and even a little afraid.

And then there was what David had said. Did she want to turn and be one of them? Did she want to be a murderer?... Wasn't she already one? She had killed the bastard with a gun after all, and then she had helped David kill that boy.

She wasn't a good person anymore, she knew that at least. So maybe this was what she deserved to become, a monster…

Besides, what else was she supposed to do? She didn't have anywhere to go. She had no one in the world.

She was a lost girl… and the irony of it was just too much to bear.

XXXX

_Peter was crying, and the tears went down his face as they hadn't in a long time. He had never felt as lost as he did now… He missed her so much, and that was the only real reason why he kept walking around the dark streets of London._

_ He had left his home for her. _

_He didn't care anymore if he grew old and died; he just wanted her back with him._

_ He will never stop looking for her…_

"David…" He heard a distant voice call his name. "David wake up. I think Wendy is crying or something."

"What?" David opened his eyes to find Dwayne staring at him.

"Can you hear it?… I think its Wendy. And she's been crying for hours now." He said as he looked into the dark and muddy entry that led to the rest of the cave.

David then heard the noise that Dwayne was talking about. Indeed it was the sound of someone crying. He couldn't help to be concerned. He felt his feet hit the ground, faster than the wind, it was like a reflex, and then he found himself out in the cave; the weeping noise coming from behind the curtains of the bed.

David walked as quiet as he could, until he reached her bed. Not knowing what to do, he simply stood there, looking like a fool. He had never been in a similar position before, and it was the most awkward thing ever.

He really wanted to help her and make her feel better… but at the same time he didn't want her to know that he actually cared.

It was his pride against his feelings, as usual. But he couldn't just stand there all day….

So he took a breath and the muttered some words with all the nonchalance he possessed. "Hey is something wrong…. or whatever?"

Great. He sounded even stupider than his thoughts, but it worked. The weeping ceased for a moment, and then she almost startled him as she opened the curtains with a fast and angry movement.

"What do you want?" The annoyance was clear in her voice, and David couldn't help to notice how red and puffy her eyes looked. How deliciously full of blood they were…

He shook his head to get rid of the temptation. He was there to help her, not to bleed her dry, no matter how appetizing that sounded. "Well all that weeping was interrupting my sleep, so I came to see what the hell was wrong with you…"

Of course he had never been the most tactful man on earth, but he certainly wasn't getting better with the passing years; and she seemed to agree with that statement, because suddenly he found himself staring at the closed curtains as she sent him to fuck off.

Angry at both her and himself, David pulled the curtains open and then stared at her small crumbled form. "Why do you care anyway?" She spat at him.

"I don't know." He yelled surprising her. "Actually I don't know if I really care. But if I'm still standing here is because I'm waiting for a fucking answer as why you woke me up…. And I better get one." He finished with a deadly tone. He hadn't meant to threaten her; but it was just the way he was used to treating people.

"Fine! You want to know what's going on? I'm scared ok! I'm freaking out right now! I don't really know what's going on! I can't really differentiate between reality and fiction anymore! I'm lost, totally and completely lost…" With that she broke down into tears again. "And… and to top it all… I…I killed a person… again!"

"Again?" He asked not really surprised just wanting to find out more, but she didn't answer back. The look in her eyes told him that she didn't want to talk about it in that moment. He sighed deeply. "Listen… I know that things are a little confusing right now… but everything will get better soon ok? And I promise you that after that happens you'll never have to worry about anything else again..."

Wendy looked at him, her big brown eyes were no longer crying, but they still had so much sadness in them. David felt a chill go through his spine as she stared at him. "Never is an awfully long time…"

He couldn't hide a small smile as he remembered hearing her say those exact same words a long time ago.

They stayed in silence for minutes. Wendy's breathing was becoming normal again, and David couldn't stop staring at her. She didn't seem to notice, though.

"We need to talk about certain things Wendy…" He started to say, knowing that they both needed to acknowledge their whole situation once and for all.

"I know…" She responded and he could swear that she was about to say something important when they were suddenly interrupted by the boys, who were just waking up.

"So basically you're saying that David Bowie is gay!" They heard Marko arguing with Paul as always.

"Yeah man! The dude wears makeup!" The long haired blonde stated. Dwayne was just following them with an exasperated look in his face.

Wendy turned to look back at David, both understanding that they were going to have to postpone their conversation for a better time.

"That doesn't mean he's gay!"

"Ok stop it you both." David ordered with a tired voice. He walked to his wheelchair and sat down as he lighted a cigarette.

"What are we doing tonight David?" Paul asked him as he and the other boys sat down with their leader. This was the only thing that he hated about being the head of the coven; they couldn't do anything without asking him first.

"Well I'm hungry!" Marko snapped, and then looked at were Wendy was hiding behind the curtains again. David saw this and immediately growled at him. He was getting tired of Marko's behavior towards Wendy.

"I said no Marko! I don't want to repeat myself again!" David yelled.

"Chill out man…" The curly boy replied a little afraid. "I wasn't implying anything like that. I just thought that maybe she could cook us some decent food… I said I was hungry not thirsty."

"He's got a point David." Paul agreed looking anxiously at the bed. "We could use a woman's talent after all."

Suddenly the curtains were pulled open with such ferocity that all the boys jumped in their seats.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I have to do all the "womanly chores" you bunch of sexist!" David couldn't help to notice how beautiful and…sexy she looked while being mad.

"But you're a girl…" Marko muttered in a timid voice, but this only seemed to make her even angrier.

Wendy walked towards him with a vicious look, her finger was pointing at the boy in an accusatory way. "Oh really? And who be you to order me about and call me girlie?"

"Uhh…" Marko said backing off. David smiled, it was as if the roles had been inverted and now Wendy was the deadly hunter; but he knew he had to stop the situation before Marko came back to reality and Wendy regretted her little courageous moment.

"Enough" He said as threw away his finished cigarette. "One girl's worth more than twenty boys." Wendy looked at him shocked and even a little moved, but her expression didn't last long. "However I'm sure that making us food is an excellent way of proving my point."

He knew he was probably going to pay for his last statement but he didn't really care in that moment. He had to admit that her horrified face was priceless. The boys were all laughing except for Dwayne who was the only one that knew what was really going on in his head.

"Fine." Wendy's voice said after a while; an undignified expression on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'll cook… if dying is what you want."

"Darling... we're already dead!" Marko said cheerfully making all the boys laugh again; David smiled a little, at least the boy wasn't being such an asshole to her anymore.

David could see from the corner of his eye as Wendy rolled her eyes and then headed for the _Kitchen_, if it could be called that way. It was in fact only a small gas stove and a very old fridge that they kept in the left corner of the cave.

They all watched, entertained, as the girl opened the fridge only to yell completely horrified as a person's head fell rolling out of it.

"Oops I think that's mine… "Marko said clearly enjoying the moment.

Wendy turned to look at David, and he could see that she wanted to cry, she was obviously very scared; but instead he watched with astonishment how Wendy picked up the head from the floor and then put it back inside the fridge. She then grabbed a few eggs and placed them on top of the table where the stove was.

"Can I borrow your lighter?" Wendy said to him the fear completely gone of her face. In that moment David realized that he had always been right about her. She belonged with them; she belonged with him, even if they were living anyone's worst nightmare instead of a fairytale.

He noticed he had been staring at her. She was giving him at pointed look, and the boys were staring at him as well but with suspicion and interest. Ignoring them all, he took the lighter from his pocket and then walked towards her and placed in the table, as if nothing else had happened.

He looked at her.

Wendy was right in from of him, her face only a few inches from his. David smiled at her, but she only stared back, probably confused with his changing behavior.

"You should hurry up with the food." He said and smiled at her angry eyes. She was about to complain when he interrupted her again. "So we can go for a walk at the beach. It's a fine night for talking, don't you think?"

And hell they needed to talk.

He turned his back on her and walked to where the boys were sitting. They had all been watching their little interaction. David ignored their curious looks as he sat again in his wheelchair. But for more that he wanted to, he couldn't ignore Dwayne's piercing gaze, and he knew that his friend was going to make him talk as soon as he got a grip on him.

It was going to be one fucking long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! You guys are great!<strong>


	10. A Song for a Lover of Long Ago

You say hello, and I say… new chapter. Don't you guys love the Beatles? Oh well I do, and I also love the fact that I was able to update so soon. Unbelievable right?

Anyway this chapter and the next one are very important for the story. Again I have to apologize for any grammatical mistakes as I don't have a Beta (If any of you or anyone you know would like to be it I would be eternally grateful!) and my mother keeps insisting I might be dyslexic, which it's a ridiculous idea, I woult habe a lott more mistaks if I waz!

So just enjoy …Oh! And I really really think you should listen to the song while reading. It's an amazing song and it really sets the mood for the chapter. If you copy and paste the name of the song in YouTube it's the first result you get.

_Soundtrack:_ A Song for a Lover of Long Ago - Justin Vernon. (Bon Iver)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or settings. Those belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan.**__**I do however own the original characters and situations.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. A Song for a Lover of Long Ago.<strong>

They had all finished eating and disgracefully for Wendy, the boys had realized she could actually cook without intoxicating anyone; not only that, but they also noticed she had something of a special talent for omelets. And she was sure that from now on they were going to take advantage of her in that aspect.

She had eaten in silence, knowing what would come after she finished her plate.

She was so nervous her legs wouldn't stop shaking. She had no idea what was going to happen. She felt her heart skip a beat as David finished his omelet and then stood up from his seat.

"You guys go and wait at the boardwalk. I'll get there with Wendy later…" He said to his friends with a seemingly friendly voice, but they could all tell that it was actually an order. "We'll meet you at Dex's."

The three boys nodded as they started to walk towards the exit of the cave.

"See you later Wendy lady!" Paul yelled at her with his typical flirty smile. Wendy couldn't help to smile back even as nervous as she was. She saw how Dwayne sent a piercing gaze at her only to disappear a second later after his blonde friends. It was as if Dwayne knew something about what was going to happen to her.

Marvelous; now she was nervous and confused.

"Go grab your jacket." She heard David's voice talk to her, making her realize she had been standing in the same place and looking like a fool for quite a while. She turned in her heels to face him. David was standing by the entrance with a cigarette in his mouth; Wendy smirked at this. That boy smoked more than a French prostitute on a holiday.

She headed for her bed and then grabbed her old leather jacket. She slipped it on while she followed David out of the cave.

The cold air of the night hit her like a bucket full of water. She shivered and then buttoned up her jacket. It was in that moment that she saw David getting on his bike.

"I thought we were going to go for a walk at the beach…" She said feeling a little stupid.

He had a tiring expression on his face as he switched on his bike. The roaring noise made her jump a little. "Yes but the beach is around a mile from here, I'm sure you remember from your little tour the other day while we were resting." Wendy blushed realizing he knew more things than he let on. "So unless you want to jump from the cliff and swim that mile, I suggest you get on the bike."

"Or maybe you could just fly us there…" she muttered under her breath as she climbed on the bike, but she was sure he had heard her.

Wendy caught a glance at his deep and cold stare before she closed her eyes and felt the adrenaline run through her veins. She tightened her hold on his waist as the bike sped up. Of course she would never tell him, but she secretly loved riding his bike. Not only because she could feel him closer than ever, but also because it made her feel free. It was like flying away from all the trouble of the world.

He drove faster than any sane person would, but she knew he had everything under control. It only took them about two minutes to reach their destination.

David parked the bike right on the beach and then helped her land in the sand, to Wendy's surprise.

"What?" He asked rudely as she kept staring at him with confusion. Wendy shook her head as if trying to diminish her shock.

"All right, I'm waiting…"

"Waiting for what?" Wendy asked at his impatience. They had started walking and in the distance she could perfectly spot the gleaming lights of the boardwalk.

"Waiting for you to talk." He said with annoyance. Wendy saw him take out another cigarette, and then it occurred to her the possibility that maybe he smoked when he was angry… or perhaps even nervous?

"You're the one who said with needed to talk!" She exclaimed stopping in front of him.

"Yes but you're the one who has to do the talking babe." He said smirking at her as he exhale the smoke out of his mouth.

"I'm not your babe! And I don't even know what you want me to talk about!" Wendy spat at him now really angry with his arrogance. She noticed how his eyes got darker as she was clearly pissing him off.

"Well maybe you could start by telling me what the fuck you were actually crying about when you woke me up!" He said stepping closer to her. Wendy felt a chill run down her spine as David's eyes turned yellow. "Or maybe you could tell me how the fuck are you even alive! You died! I know you did!" He was gripping her shoulders now and in that moment Wendy realized he wasn't angry… He was in pain. "I don't understand any of this shit!"

They stayed in silence for a moment, only listening to their agitated breathings. David was looking at the sand now, but he wouldn't let go of her shoulders.

Wendy was in shock. She couldn't actually believe any of the things that had happened in the past few days, and specially this. She had spent her whole life telling herself that it was not real, that it couldn't be real.

"What happened to you..?" Wendy mumbled not even realizing her own words. He lifted his gaze from the sand and Wendy relaxed a little as she noticed his eyes were blue again.

"I… I don't remember." He admitted, but Wendy knew he wasn't being entirely truthful. "It was a long time ago!" David finally let go of his grip on her as his eyes drifted to the dark sea.

"I want to know… I want to know how you're standing right here." He said after a minute of silence.

Wendy stared at him with her mouth open and not knowing what to say. He gave her a determined look that pierced right through her soul.

"I don't remember very well either…" she began to say making an effort to recall what she had buried deep inside her soul. "I just… I've been telling myself that it was only a dream. That it never really happen."

"But it did!" He yelled at her with more force than he probably intended. Wendy took a step back fearfully. She didn't want him to kill her in one of his angry moments. "You died Wendy. You died in 1940 during the London Blitz! Jane told me!"

But Wendy couldn't do anything more than stare at his desperate cries. Not even the mention of her former daughter could shake her out of her distress. She was completely speechless as scenes of the bombing passed in front of her eyes. It was like reliving the pain…

_She was running through the streets of London, her body getting tired with an increasing speed as it reminded her that she was not a kid anymore._

_Wendy could hear the loud and alarming noise of the air raid siren. She tried to make it through the many civilians that were panicking as they intended to reach a shelter. It had been months since the raids had started, but even so she had a feeling that night was going to be different._

_She never stopped running until she reached her old house, the small home shelter only a few meters from it._

_Her house looked almost the same as it always had. She had live in there since her birth. She had been raised in there along with her brothers. And after her parents died she and her husband had inherited it. Wendy had even brought up her own daughter in that house._

_Even the porch she was standing in was the same porch where she had received that fateful night the Medal of Honor after her husband died during the first war. She had cried so much that night._

_She took a long breath as she opened the wood door and then let it go the moment she stepped on the carpet._

_Her beautiful house was falling down. She could spot dust in every surface and even a couple of spider webs on the corners of the walls._

_Wendy knew she was being very irresponsible. She should be getting inside the shelter in that moment, but instead there she was, in the living room, looking at old photos._

_She reached out to touch a specific one. The old photograph illustrated her with her parents and her brothers. She was only thirteen then. In fact she even remembered the day in was taken, her mother had made her wear a horrible pink dress. It had been their first family photo._

_Wendy smiled noticing John's and Michael's uncomfortable expressions. She missed her siblings so much. They had been the world to her._

_She felt the tears run down her wrinkled face as she turned to look at another picture._

_This one showed a more grown up Wendy holding a small baby girl in her arms with a handsome man at her side, Edward, who was never able to see that baby become the magnificent woman she was today. Wendy felt relief wash over her as she knew Jane would be safe in Gloucester with her brother Michael._

_She remembered how much her daughter had begged her to go to the countryside with her. But she could have never left her home. No war on earth, heaven or hell would be able to do that._

_So much was going in her mind that Wendy didn't even realize she had climbed up the stairs until she saw herself in front of the nursery._

_Why was she feeling so melancholic that night?_

_She stepped inside her old room and smile at how little it had changed through the years. The only major difference was that instead of three beds there was only one now. Jane's of course. Most of her old toys were still lying around the room, and even the curtains were the same._

_Barely acknowledging her actions, Wendy walked towards the window and then lifted it open. She felt the cold breeze hit her as fast as the siren noise hurt her ears. It was impressive but, no matter what was going on in the world, she couldn't help to feel like a child as she sat down under the window frame and then stared at the sky._

_Everything was so different now. She was not a child anymore. The streets of London were darker than ever, and the once shiny sky was now gloomy and sinister. There were no stars and that made her heart ache more than anything._

_Had she imagined it all? What if it had all been a product of her overachieving imagination?_

_But it couldn't be! Her brothers remembered it as well, and even Jane had lived through it. She wasn't going crazy._

_It had all been real._

_And the worst part was that she had let it all go. She had let Neverland go. She had let him go…_

_She started to cry as the pain became intolerable. She was grateful of her life. She had had a caring husband, and she loved her daughter more than life itself._

_But even so… she missed him more than she could bear._

_He had always been everything to her. Always. And she would give almost anything in her life to see him again, to have a chance with him again._

_Wendy banged her head against the wall as the bombs started to fall around the city. The sound of people yelling consumed her completely._

_The last thought that crossed her mind was seeing him one more time._

_Her only desire was a second chance._

_Wendy never stopped crying and at her last moment she remembered seeing some golden dust fall over her crumbled body, perhaps the product of her imagination…_

_And then everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>So I took a lot of liberties with Wendy's age as J.M. Barrie never really cleared when his play took place. We only know it was during the beginning of the Edwardian era. (The early years of the 20th century). So just for your interest I'm having Wendy be born around the 1890s so she could be 13 around the 1900's, and 50 during WWII.<strong>

**Please review!**


	11. Lament for a Frozen Flower

Hello my friends! I happily present to you the chapter number eleven of this story. I really really like this chapter and, like the one before this one, it's very important for the plot.

So hope you guys like it.

_Soundtrack:_ A Lament for a Frozen Flower. - Secret Garden

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or settings. Those belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan.**__**I do however own the original characters and situations.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11. A Lament for a Frozen Flower.<strong>

"Next thing I remember was waking up as a kid in a house I didn't recognize…" Wendy finished telling David her story. But of course she had left out certain details, like how much she had missed him.

They had been sitting in the sand for quite a long time, as they tried to solve the puzzle their lives had turned into.

Everything was out in the open now. Somehow…David was Peter. Her Peter. And such realization made her feel like fainting in that moment. Her body didn't know how to react to such an enormous statement. She felt her heart beating with excitement and fear, and she was sure he was very aware of this too. She tried to breathe deeply, to calm her nerves… but nothing made sense anymore.

"So let me see if got it right." He said shaking his head. There was suspicion written all over his face as if he couldn't believe her words completely, and Wendy couldn't entirely blame him for it. "You're saying that the day you died during the bombing…You didn't really die. But instead you were somehow transported thirty years into the future, to the body of a kid just to grow up again… And all because of some wish you made?"

"…Well it sounds ridiculous if you put it that way…" Wendy started to excuse herself, knowing that she was making a fool of herself, but David snorted and interrupted her again.

"There's no other way to put it!" He said with annoyance. "And of course it sounds ridiculous… it fucking is! There's got to be another more reasonable explanation for all this mess."

"Reasonable you say? You're a damn vampire, there's nothing reasonable about that either!" Wendy spat at him. She was upset that he wouldn't believe her. Wendy didn't understand the situation anymore than he did, but that didn't mean she was lying. She had told him what she remembered, what she honestly thought was the truth… and he was angry because of it.

"All right, all right… I just think there's more into it than a stupid wish!" David admitted after he saw how upset she really was. Wendy smirked at this; she had won the discussion obviously. Being a vampire was definitely not a normal thing either, and he was in no place to say what could be real or fantasy.

Then a thought occurred to Wendy. He was judging her about how weird the circumstances of her appearance where; but she had no idea whatsoever of how he was standing right there either. What had happened to David? He wasn't a small boy anymore. And he was a thousand times more terrorizing and intimating than she recalled.

"What about you? You aren't exactly supposed to be here either… all grown up." She added shyly and not knowing how to tell her inquiry with the right words. And as she saw his expression become ferocious Wendy instantly regretted asking the question in the first place.

"I'm not all grown up!" He growled at her, sounding like a spoiled child. Wendy almost smiled at his slip up.

David sighed heavily as if trying to calm down. He rested his face against his hands, and when he finally turned to look at her his cold and nonchalant posture had returned. It was scary how fast he could lose control of his actions only to regain it again after a few seconds.

"Like I said before, it's not really clear to me..." He said, starting to explain. His piercing blue eyes were penetrating her soul, sending shivers down her whole body. Wendy hated that even after everything they had been through, he still held that much power over her thoughts and feelings. "The only thing I remember is getting tired of all the shit…" He looked at her with an expression that she couldn't decipher. "I wanted to grow up. I wanted to die…"

Wendy knew he was lying, or at least not telling her the whole truth. She was sure that Peter would never want to grow old and die just because he got tired of everything. There had to be something else. She was about to speak up her mind but his menacing glare told her she should remain silent.

"So I left… _that place _behind." He continued, clearly not wanting to say the name of his old home and Wendy felt something tug at her heart as she realize this horrible truth.

"But the boys…?" Wendy interrupted him, not believing he would just simply leave them behind.

"The boys left with me." He stated simply. "Or haven't you recognized them?" David smiled as he saw Wendy's realization light up her face. He took a deep breath as if what he was about to say was very difficult. –_Nibs_ is Dwayne… _Curly_ is Marko… and _Slightly_ is Paul.

"And the twins?" Wendy asked knowing there had been more Lost Boys. At the same time she was trying really hard to grasp the concept that those innocent children had become killing machines. "And Tootl..?"

"They left me, all right!" David yelled out of the sudden, not letting her finish the name of the most important Lost Boy of all. Wendy jumped at his outburst. She noticed how upset he seemed about it so she didn't push the topic. But it was impossible for her to believe that Tootles would ever leave Peter's side. They had been like brothers…

"So how did you become… what you are?" She said instead trying to pull his mind away from the memory of Tootles. Wendy also wanted to get all the information she could, before he raised up his walls again.

"That's the part that's a little confusing… Around seven years had passed since we left _the place_. We had travel to America and were now living in San Francisco, well if you can call that living; we slept in the streets, and stole from anyone who would pass us by." He admitted without a trace of shame. Then his face became shadowy, a dark thought lingered on his blue eyes. "That's how we met her… Athanasia Johnson."

"What a horrible way to name your child!" Wendy said amused with the strange name but David retained his shadowy expression. He obviously didn't think it was funny.

"I wouldn't laugh at her if I were you." He continued slowly making Wendy's smile fall. "I remember her perfectly… She looked like the regular elegant and rich old woman. So of course we tried to rob her. She came every night to this fancy club in The City and we already had everything plan out. She was always alone. It was too fucking perfect to be real.

"Never trust those perfect situations…" Wendy added silently, dreading what was to come. She didn't understand why she felt so afraid of something unknown that hadn't even happened to her.

"Yes I know that now. But we were fools back then, especially me." David continued with his story, his expression getting darker with every word. "One night I decided to follow her out of the club. I was completely alone as I didn't inform the boys of my plan. She was just an old weak woman after all, walking through the streets as I silently stalked her; just waiting for the perfect moment to attack."

His eyes were shining as he recalled the night. Wendy felt such a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she thought she would die.

"She then headed into a dark alley, and I thought she couldn't have made it easier for me. But right in the moment that I decided to make my move she had disappeared between the shadows…"

_"I remember you…" A dark voice said behind David, making him jump with surprise. David turned around promptly, his knife fiercely held in his hand, as he faced the woman he had been following. It was impossible that she possessed such a sinister voice…_

_To the contrary of most people in the City, the strange woman didn't seem afraid of him in the sightless. If fact she had a curious expression on her face as she examined him with her eyes. _

_"Who would have thought that the Pannell's little boy would try to rob an unprotected woman one day?" She continued with a wicked smile on her face. "Interesting, I would have expected you to be way older by now my dear. Dead even…"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, you crazy wench!" David said trying to intimidate her, when deep inside he was trembling. It was fucking impossible! The weird woman couldn't possible knew him! She couldn't know 'that' name! Nobody did! He had buried that past way too long ago. Even he had tried to forget… But somehow the woman knew him and she also seemed to know he had cheated death once._

_"Yes you do, dearest." She responded to his claim. "I remember you very well, how couldn't I? You caused a huge commotion in our society when everyone found out you had run away. The Pannells were devastated! And who could blame them? Their only son… a mere tramp running around where only god knows!" David heard her evil laugh, terrorizing him as she got closer to him, but he wouldn't take a step back._

_"But don't you remember me?" She said as if the thought had just crossed her mind as she gazed upon his wary posture. "You and your parents always came to my home… for dinner." She added with an evil glare as if he couldn't understand her joke. "But of course that was what… over a hundred years ago perhaps?"_

_David felt his knees shake with fear that betrayed his mind. He wanted to run away now, something was really wrong there, that woman couldn't possibly be alive…_

_"You are not the only one who found a way to live forever my dear boy."_

_He knew the surprise was written all over his face along with his fear. It had been so long since he had acknowledged his past with anyone. He had made it clear to the boys that he never wished to spoke about it again… in fact, he was sure most of them had actually forgotten it all._

_"You miss it don't you? You are growing old with every passing second…" She said making David feel like a knife was cutting through his heart. The words were striking an old nerve. How he wished he could go back sometimes! He had never told anyone of course. _

_He was already getting too old._

_"I can help you…" The words were merely a soft whisper but he had heard them as clear as crystal water._

_"Why would you want to help me?" David yelled at the woman, not trusting her at all. Every instinct in him told him not to._

_"Why, you ask? Well I'm just sure that finding you again after so long wasn't a mere coincidence. I'm a very superstitious woman, darling."_

_She started to move like a hyena, circling him as if he was a simple piece of meat. But David's brain wasn't functioning rationally anymore. He felt so many emotions running through his body; pain, fear, and an immense curiosity clouded his mind._

_"Tell me it isn't what you want!" He then saw a side of her that had remained hidden until that moment. She had a hungry and wicked expression, completely animalistic, as she got even closer to his frozen body. "To never grow old! To never die! I can see it in your pretty blue eyes…"_

_David didn't answer her. He had no idea what to make out of the situation. He was so afraid, but at the same time he was marveled by the mysterious lady. He felt like something terrible was about to happen, but he still wondered about what she could offer him… She couldn't return him to Neverland; that he was sure of._

_And she couldn't bring her back either…_

_David shook his head not wanting to think about **her** in that moment. Her mere remembrance made it impossible for him to think clearly. And he didn't want to show his feelings either._

_But it was already too late, the woman had notice his odd behavior. Her macabre smile was proof of that._

_"You're in love." She said stretching out the last word with obvious delight, and malevolence that made him shiver._

_"It's none of your damn business!" He spat at her, pulling out his knife again, but the woman simply laughed at him._

_"Let me help you. I promise you that after I give you my gift you won't ever care about anyone. The pain will be gone forever…" she said getting closer to him. _

**_Forever was an awfully long time_**_… He could almost hear her sweat voice in his mind, making David hurt more than anything he had ever experience…_

_Slowly the woman wrapped her gaunt hands around his shoulders, and for some reason David didn't mind. He closed his eyes as he felt her breathe deeply against his neck. "Peter David Pannell…" He felt his eyes wanting to water as old wounds began to open. "You just had to come back home didn't you?" He didn't want to feel this way anymore. He wanted to be powerful and strong. He wanted to be feared. And most importantly he wanted to forget her…_

_"Who would have thought…?"_

_And then he felt the terrible pain rip all the way through his neck making his eyes shot open. David panicked and started yelling for help. He tried to shake her off with all the force he possessed, but the woman was incredibly strong._

_That was the moment he realized he was going to die… And then the thought didn't seem so bad. Dying meant he would finally see her again. He had to believe he would. She was all that had ever mattered to him no matter how many times he had negated it._

_After a few seconds he felt his body becoming weaker. David could feel his blood and energy being suck out of his body; and he was fading away with every passing moment._

_It was impossible for him to recall the exact moment he lost consciousness. But he knew that his last aware thought had been of her. It had always been her._

"I woke up alone in the alley; my only company was a shitty headache and an incontrollable bloodlust." David said ending his story. "My whole body was begging me to kill…" Wendy trembled as she knew of all the atrocious things he was capable of. "This poor bum came up to me… he just wanted to make sure I wasn't dead you know."

"And you killed him!" Wendy accused him covering her mouth with both hands.

"I couldn't help myself! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time…" He explained surprising Wendy and himself with his remorse. "I remember his blood filling me as I slowly died…"

"What do you mean you died then? Didn't the Johnson woman turn you before that?"

"No. I was only a half vampire when she left me." He explained smiling a little at her confused face. "You only finish the transition once you take a human life. After that I went around the city killing everyone who crossed me. The truth is that I didn't want to face the boys. I didn't want them to see what I had become."

"But… "

"Would you just let me finish?" David asked her with annoyance. Wendy had so many questions but she wasn't sure he would answer her.

"It's obvious I did face them at the end. They were a little afraid at first but then decided to follow me… no matter what."

"You turned them?" Wendy asked not being able to hold it. David glared at her but answered nonetheless.

"It was their choice. I never forced them."

Wendy sighed heavily. There was a tumult in her head and in her heart. So many emotions mixed that she had no idea how she actually felt about anything. So many revelations in only one night…

"Are you all right?" David asked her after she had stayed in silence for a long time. Wendy thought there was something close to concern in his eyes.

"It's just too much to take in…" She answered shaking her head and breathing deeply. "This changes everything!"

"Not really." David said rising up from his spot in the sand. Wendy couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. "So we know each other from before… and you're supposed to be dead… and I'm a vampire. It ain't so much shit as you make it seem."

Wendy didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not, and she decided she didn't wanted to find out. Somehow his words made her feel a little hurt. She looked up to him, as she was still seating in the ground. He was so different… and at the same time he was still the same little kid she had met so long ago.

"We should get going." He said shaking her away of her ruminations. "The boys are waiting for us."

"How much do they know?" Wendy asked as she stood up as well. She remembered Paul's and Marko's reaction the night they had found her; they didn't seem to recognize her at all.

David sighed one more time. "Dwayne remembers everything. Paul and Marko not so much…" He confessed as they headed towards the bike again.

They stayed in a comfortable silence as they walk through the beach, both thinking about the conversation they just had. Even if David didn't want to acknowledge it, Wendy knew things had change. Everything that had happened between the two of them…

She wasn't just a burden to them anymore. She wasn't just a lost girl in the world. She was _their_ lost girl.

She had always been so.

They got on the bike, both resuming their usual positions. That was when something he had mentioned crossed Wendy's mind. It made her grin in a wicked way as she wrapped her arms around his torso while he switched the bike on.

"So… _Peter David Pannell_ huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had no idea what the widow Johnson's real name was so I made it up. Athanasia actually means eternal life which I think is very fitting. Later on the story I would write up more about David's family, but for now this is all you getting.<strong>

**Oh and I know you all want Wendy and David to kiss but don't worry you won't have to wait so long.**

**Oh and yes Max will appear in this story just not yet.**

**Please review!**


	12. Cry Little Sister

_Hello wonderful people! How are you all doing tonight? I hope you're in the mood to read a lot because here I present to you chapter 12, which is until now the longest one, with a little bit more than nine pages in MicrosoftWord._

_And it's also my favourite … you'll see why at the end._

_I also want to dedicate this chapter to Dark Fire Pixie who was kind enough to beta read this chapter before it was published._

_Hope you guys like it._

_Soundtrack:_ Cry Little Sister.- Gerard McMann

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or settings. Those belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. ****I do however own the original characters and situations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Cry Little Sister.<strong>

They rode through the streets of Santa Carla and Wendy wasn't surprised to see everyone ducking away from them as they always did, but this time she saw people's reaction towards David in a very different light.

They knew he was dangerous and to be feared, but that was everything they were aware of. No one had ever cared to figure out why the famous Lost Boys were so terrorizing. And she was absolutely sure that none of them really knew that the boys were legendary vampires. They had no idea of their troubled past, or of the situations that had made them the way they were.

No one could ever imagine that the boys from gang who hunted their town weren't always evil. In fact, Wendy believed they still weren't completely evil. That night she had seen a side of David that proved her right.

She would never dare to tell him of course, but she thought that under the malevolent mask he always wore still hid a very scared little boy.

As fast as the thoughts soared through her mind they found themselves parking outside some small bar, right in the center of the boardwalk. A lot more a bikes were parked there and Wendy tried the spot the ones that belonged to the boys.

"Where are we?" She asked stepping down off the motorcycle.

"This is Dex's bar." David answered staring at her in a strange way. "We come here all the time. Dex has the best food in town… And I'm not talking about blood." He added as he saw Wendy's reproaching expression. "Now listen just like I told you at the beach, Paul and Marko don't remember a fucking thing, ok? So don't go 'round saying something that you shouldn't!"

"I won't say anything." Wendy rolled her eyes as she promised him with annoyance. She felt insulted that he thought so little of her common sense.

"Good. Now let's get inside; I could use a damn beer after everything I went through tonight."

And he was back to being the most tactful person in the world. Always thinking only about himself. Wendy sighed as she followed him inside. It was just like he had said; nothing had really changed between them.

Dex's was exactly the type of bar she would never even think about entering under any other circumstances; full of people that made her shiver just by gazing at them. Punks, Surf Nazis, Metal Heads… men and women who appeared like they could rip your skin off simply by looking at you.

Unconsciously she got a lot closer to David and grabbed his arm with her both hands, which he didn't seem to mind, or just didn't care enough to say something.

To make the situation even worse, all the people in the bar kept looking at them as they made their way from the entrance to the table on the corner where the boys were sitting, some unknown girls at their sides.

"Dave, you made it man!" Paul said rising up from his chair with his typical cheerful smile. If anything Wendy thought he looked even more happy than usual, probably thanks to the many empty bottles of booze that were on top of the table.

"Of course I made it. I fucking told you I was coming didn't I?" He asked, annoyed at his friend's stupid question.

"Yeah but it took you long enough!" Marko said as he caressed the leg of the girl that was sitting on his lap. He then directed his gaze towards Wendy, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "What where you two doing, huh?"

"Mind your own damn business Marko." David said before Wendy had the chance to answer. "What the hell does a man have to do around here to get a beer?" He exclaimed at a passing waitress with an angry voice.

Wendy turned to look around her, and immediately regretted it. She felt the fear grip her soul as she noticed a couple of big and dangerous looking guys gazing at her, a malignant smile on their mouths and a pair of guns on their table. She instantly tightened her grasp on David's arms.

"You can relax already!" David said to her, reacting this time to her fearful actions as they both sat down on their chairs. "Nobody's going to even think about doing anything to you with us right here."

"I don't know, Peter those guys in that table don't look so scare of you all." She said quickly, the fear speaking for her. And only after the angry look he threw at her did Wendy realize what she had said.

"I told you not to say anything stupid!" He reprimanded her and then rapidly scanned the table with his eyes to see if anyone had noticed her little slip. But the boys were very busy with their _dates_, all except for Dwayne who didn't have a girl with him and was looking intently at them. David sighed relived and then ignored his friend's piercing gaze. "Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut."

"You're so insufferable!" Wendy said in a moment of courage. "Nobody heard all right?" But everyone in the table was sure hearing her yell now. "You're always making a big deal out of nothing. Grow up already!"

Wendy stood up dramatically and started walking towards the drinking bar on the other side of the saloon. She didn't even spare a glance a David, but mainly because she was deadly afraid of his reaction. She knew she had crossed the line… again. Wendy had no idea what had took over her in that moment. She was so upset of him always demining her, or maybe she was just finally exploding after acknowledging, at last, all her emotions from such a revealing night.

Even so, Wendy knew she shouldn't have said all that. Especially the last phrase, she was surely going to pay for that one… It hadn't been the right time, she knew this. But for once she hadn't cared about not doing things the proper way.

Wendy finally reached the bar and, without thinking of the consequence her actions might bring, sat down on the high chair.

"Can I help you?" The bartender said to Wendy as he shot her a menacing glare. She obviously didn't fit in that pub. Even with her leather jacket, biker boots and jagged look she was clearly out of place. Wendy would never be able to get rid of her posh British-girl appearance, no matter how she dressed.

"Just get me a beer... please." Wendy answered, trying really hard to appear as if she didn't feel uncomfortable at all. The bartender chuckled at her, and then went to get the beer.

In that moment Wendy felt some piercing eyes lay on her neck. Somebody was watching her, but she was too afraid to turn around and face her stalker, even more so if it was David.

The bartender came back with her drink. She took the bottle and then started sulking down the disgusting liquid, regretting immediately that she hadn't had the courage to ask for something else. She hated beer; it tasted horrible and she couldn't understand why people liked it so much. If they wanted to get drunk then why not with something that tasted better.

She couldn't swallow it anymore so she placed the bottle on the table in a forceful movement while she tried really hard not to vomit.

"Don't like beer baby girl?" An unknown voice said to her. Taken by surprised, Wendy turned her head to find a man looking at her. He was clearly a Surf Nazi. Rachel had warned her about them on her first day in Santa Carla.

Rachel! Goodness, she had totally forgotten about her job… or the one she probably didn't have anymore.

Shaking her head, Wendy stared back at his daring eyes. She knew that Surf Nazis were some sort of popular gang around the locals, and that their worst enemies were the Lost Boys.

Her luck couldn't possibly get any worst.

"Don't talk much huh love? That's alright I don't mind." He said as he sat down on the chair at her side. Wendy was quite ready to run away at that precise moment, but the man quickly grabbed her arm as if he knew what her thoughts were.

"You aren't planning on leaving me here all alone are you baby girl? The name's Rayleigh by the way."

"I didn't ask." Wendy stated while she tried to free her arm from his grasp. The man simply smiled at her.

"I've seen you going around town with the Lost Boys… It's funny."

"I fail to see the funny part." Wendy glared at him. This was all her fault. All because of her stupid temper.

"It's funny because most girls that hang around them one night tend to disappear on the next day. But despite that fact, here you are… It's never happened before." The man named Rayleigh had a genuine curious expression on his face as he got closer to her. He was looking at her in a way that made Wendy tremble… and she knew she would never want to find out what he was thinking in that moment.

"I don't believe that what she or we do is any of your fucking business Rayleigh." But it hadn't been Wendy who spoke.

They both turned around to find David looking at them with a furious gaze. The boys were right behind him, looking as menacing as their leader.

"Just stating the obvious David." Rayleigh said starting a glaring competition with David. "I wonder…" He said looking back at Wendy again but didn't bother to finish his thought.

Finally he let go of Wendy's arm and simply smiled at her.

"Well love, sorry our party was suddenly crashed like this. Maybe I'll see you around so we can chat some more…" Rayleigh continued smiling as he jumped from the chair and with one last glare at David he walked away.

"Man! Can't you possible spend one hour without getting into trouble dear little Wendy?" Paul asked her trying to lift the humor as always, but Wendy found it impossible to smile with David looking so angry at her.

"Let's go." David said to all of them, not leaving any space for discussion. Paul and Marko went to get their girls at the table and David walked out of the bar without even glancing at Wendy. She was left alone with Dwayne.

"He doesn't hate you." The dark boy said to Wendy, reading her grim thoughts. "He's just angry… mainly at himself."

"Why would he be angry at himself?" She asked getting down from her chair.

"It's just been so long since you were on his life that he doesn't know how to act around you anymore Wendy."

She turned to look at him, completely seeing the boy in a new light. That was the moment when she acknowledged that she actually knew Dwayne, even if it had been a long time ago.

Nonetheless, he seemed so different, and not only in a physical way. He apparently he had taken Tootles' place as David's most trusted friend. On one side it was definitely strange to talk to him, but at the same time Wendy felt completely at ease. Like when you talked to an old relative you used to be friends with as a child.

It was the complete opposite with David. He made her feel so nervous and even angry sometimes. Everything was always so unpredictable with him…

But Dwayne was safe, and Wendy couldn't help to give him an honest smile. "I don't know how to act around him either. I'm so confused…"

"Why? Nothing has changed…" He said with a bemused smirk.

Wendy looked shocked at him. He must be crazy. "How can you say that?"

He got closer to her and then whispered. "Just because we're Vampires now, just because we don't live in Neverland anymore and we're not kids either, just because WE have changed, doesn't mean that things between us are any different now. We're still very much the same with each other." He said looking keenly at her surprise. While David never admitted anything out loud, Dwayne didn't seem to mind talking about the past.

"We're just like kids too… or haven't you notice Marko's and Paul's behavior?" He said pointing at the pair of boys who were currently playing some joke on their dates.

"But you kill people now!" Wendy exclaimed even though she knew she was the last person who could judge them for it.

"Yes, to survive." He excused himself. "But that's the only thing that's different, especially now that you're here with us again. It's just like the old times!"

"But David…"

"He's always been bossy, remember? And he has always thought the whole universe revolts around him. And yes he has just gotten a little worse with time. But he's not that bad." Dwayne explained before she could finish her thought. Wendy had to admit he was right about that.

"Well he is different with me. Back then he would have never treated me like he does now." Wendy felt her face fell as she said the words and knew Dwayne noticed this too.

"Like I said, he doesn't remember how to act around you. Just give the guy some time… Oh and not being so blunt about his flaws next time, could also help you a little." He finished with a modest small which Wendy responded.

"I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did back on the table. He just makes me so angry sometimes." She admitted as they started walking towards the exit. "Dwayne… can I ask you something?"

He nodded and once they were outside the bar Wendy asked him. "How come you don't have a girl with you tonight? Aren't you going to… eat?"

Dwayne's smile fell, and for a moment he seemed to be remembering something very painful, but Wendy couldn't be sure as he recovered his attitude as fast as David always did. "I don't like to go out with a girl only to kill her later. I find that's just a little too much…"

Wendy smiled at him. Dwayne was the clear proof that Vampires did have a heart somewhere beneath their cruelness.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not feeding tonight." He added walking towards his bike. Wendy tried really hard to ignore David who now stood quite close to them. "I'll see you later tonight Wendy."

He climbed on his bike and then took off. Wendy didn't even want to think what he was off to do.

She sighed accepting her fate. She was going to have to face David sooner or later. After all he was standing only a few of feet behind her. Slowly Wendy turned on her talons and raised her eyes to look at him. He was smoking a cigarette as usual, and there was something on his stance that was impossible for her to interpret.

"David…" She started to say but was interrupted by Paul and Marko coming out of the bar, laughing with the girls.

"I'm telling you doll, I really did meet Jim Morrison once!" Marko said to the blonde hanging drunkenly on his arm.

"Yeah fine fellow that bloke! Too bad he blew up his head!" Paul said and then pointed and imaginary gun to his head.

"Dude! That wasn't even Morrison!" Marko corrected him as he stop dead on his tracks. "Man you always get everything wrong, he died of heroin overdose."

Paul bluffed at this. "Guns, drugs… No difference, those shits lead you six feet under all the same!"

Marko shook his head exasperated at Paul, and then noticed that Wendy and David were standing there too. "Hey man we're leaving now…"

"Yeah we'll see you later or you coming with us?" Paul asked David who simply said no with his head.

"All right… it's your loss man." Marko said sadistically pointing to the girls who were too drunk to notice that something was off.

Instead of getting onto their motorcycles, like Dwayne had done, the boys grabbed the girls in their arms and then jumped into the air scaring the hell out of Wendy.

Deep inside of her mind she had imagined they could fly since she learned what they were. But she had never actually seen them doing it until now. Wendy had almost forgotten and it completely took her by surprise.

Only until that moment the two girls started yelling, not really grasping what was going. Paul and Marko both covered their mouths with so much force that they were probably smashing their pretty faces like a ball of play dough. Wendy turned to look around to see if someone had notice the whole scene, but luckily they were completely alone.

"Get rid of the bodies when you are done." David said with a bored expression as he threw away his cigarette. "I don't want the incident from last time to repeat itself.

"Yeah sure" "No problem" The boys answered as they both lifted higher into the sky until Wendy couldn't spot their shadowy figures.

And they were alone once more, the awkward silence taking over again. Wendy tried to say something but she couldn't find her voice for it.

"Save it ok?" He finally said with a cold voice. "Just get on the bike. I'm getting hungry."

Wendy didn't even ask if he was taking her to see him kill someone again. She simply did as she was told and in next to no time they were driving hurriedly through the streets again. It was then that Wendy realized they were following a red car.

After the car stopped on front of the beach, they slowed down as well but parked a behind it, in a dark alley.

"David who are we…?

"Shhh… I need you to stay quiet." He said to her while they got off the bike. Wendy followed him as they walked towards the parked car.

"The Surf Nazi you were talking to…" David murmured in her ear with the most livid voice he had ever used. "He's dangerous. I saw in his fucked up mind what he was planning to do with you."

Wendy looked up to see his eyes. They were that horrible yellow color she hated, and they were so full of fury that it made her quiver with fear.

"I won't let him." He stated almost spiting the words.

Then realization sat upon Wendy's mind. "Is he the one on the car?"

But David didn't answer as he started to walk again towards the car. "David!" She yelled at him forgetting that she was supposed to stay quiet.

David seemed possessed by something demonic as he leaped into the air and landed furiously on the car making which crumbled under his angry figure. Standing on the top he ripped the door open and sent it flying into the ocean.

Wendy then could hear the people inside the car scream. She saw horrified, how David swiftly pulled Rayleigh out and then threw him to the floor. He jumped from the car and fell on top of the very scared man who kept screaming like a pig on a slaughterhouse.

She could see that David's face had transformed completely by now.

"You won't touch her you sick fuck!" David screamed with brutality as he repeatedly slammed Rayleigh's head against the pavement.

Wendy subsequently saw a woman hop out the car and then started hitting David in the back, uselessly trying to help Rayleigh. Wendy wanted to warn the girl of her stupidity, she wanted to tell her to run… But she didn't. Wendy simply observed how David grabbed the girl's neck and twisted it backwards, killing her without a second thought.

He then threw himself at his principal prey again and sank his fangs on the man's face, making him yell in pure agony.

Wendy hadn't even notice herself walking closer and she was now only a couple of feet away from the gruesome scene. She could see Rayleigh's face completely deformed by now. But he wasn't dead yet.

"Just kill him please!" She yelled not being able to tolerate it anymore.

David's head turned to look at her, his macabre face completely covered in blood. But when he saw Wendy's pained expression his eyes gradually turned blue again and his face started changing slowly. It was as if he had been in some morbid trance.

A scream from the victim made David look down again to see what he had done. Not letting a second pass he grabbed the man's head a twisted it the same way he had done with the girl.

Silence then ruled over the street and Wendy finally let go of the breath she had been holding as the yells ceased. She saw David slowly stand up, a pained look on his face, and then turned to stare at Wendy, who now had tears falling down her cheeks.

He slowly walked up to her, never breaking the contact between their eyes. She looked at him, all covered in blood.

David had just brutally killed a person. A lion would have probably been kinder… So why did she have that clutching feeling on the bottom of her stomach? Why did she have that betraying emotion? Why couldn't she see him for the true monster he was? Had she become so blind to reality?

"I killed him… for you." He said in a soft voice. Wend felt guilt flow through her as she acknowledged his words. He had killed that man for _her_. But as much as Wendy knew she should, she was unable to break his powerful stare as his eyes in that moment held more emotion than they ever had.

"The bastard won't ever bother you again…"

Next thing she knew was the feeling of his blood-filled lips all over hers. Wendy didn't even have time to realize of what was happening as he hungrily kissed her. She felt the metallic taste of blood on her tongue as his mouth covered hers in a enraged attack. She felt his strong hands grab her face and neck and in a swift movement he pushed their bodies onto the side of the dismantled car.

Unable to think clearly she started to respond to the kiss, not caring about the taste of blood or about how wrong it all was. She had never felt this way before. Not even when she had given him that small kiss onboard of the Jolly Roger when as she thought he would die.

His lips felt so deliciously good while they smashed against hers with an animalistic ferocity. It was like he was releasing an eternity of years waiting. Wendy felt one of his hand move down her body, holding her as close to him as it was possible. She let her own hands travel around his back and his blonde long hair.

Wendy never wanted to let him go.

She felt his lips slow down her neck and back to her mouth as Wendy held his back tightly. "Peter…" She moaned his name, only to feel the cold wind back against her exposed neck when his body moved away from hers.

On moment he was kissing her like his whole existence depended upon it and the next one he was glaring furiously at her.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" He screamed with a menacing look on his eyes. "He's dead, you get it! Dead!"

Wendy looked at him completely shocked with his sudden outburst. She didn't know what do. She stood there looking at him as if he would snap and kill her at any moment.

David sighed deeply with his eyes closed. He moved his hands through his hair tugging it with desperation. "Let's just clean this mess and go back to the cave…" He said without even looking at her.

Wendy felt like she had been the one to die that night instead of Rayleigh. His words felt like a knife directly thrown at her heart. She wanted to cry in that right moment, but would never dare. She wouldn't show him how weak he made her feel.

She sighed too, and then started walking towards the bike, letting David to clean the mess by himself.

With every step she gave Wendy felt the pain growing stronger, although she knew there was no one else to blame but herself; none of this would have happened if she hadn't snapped at him on the bar.

Frustration and disappointment was all she felt in her heart as she sat down on the alley, closing her eyes like a true dead woman and only there, far away from David's view, did she start crying like a small child.

Wendy was so consumed in her own pain that she didn't notice the shadow of the old man who kept watching her like a hawk, a malevolent smile attached on his deformed face…

* * *

><p><strong>I know! They finally kissed, can't believe it either… even though I wrote the chapter.<strong>

**So what's your opinion about everything that's happened? I would love to know!**

**I would also like to clarify that I haven't forgotten about other Peter Pan related things; such as Hook or Tinkerbell, they will have a very important place in this story, but as all the other characters, their personalities have changed a little in the sense that it's not going to be like a children's story, but I'm sure you have all realized that by now.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Don't Dream is Over

_Hello folks! I know I've taken a while, I'm sorry I've been busy, but I finally bring to you chapter 13._

_Thank you all for your encouraging reviews you guys are great! I also want to thanks Dark Fire Pixie for beta reading this again._

_Hope you like it!_

_Soundtrack:_ Don't Dream is Over. - Crowded House

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or settings. Those belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. ****I do however own the original characters and situations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. Don't Dream is Over.<strong>

Not a single word was muttered on their way back to the cave. David rode his motorcycle faster than usual. He was trying to get away from everything. In fact, he wanted to get away from Wendy, but that didn't seem possible at that moment, her nervous breath on the back of his neck was a painful reminder. She wasn't even holding his waist as usual; her small hands clutching his black trench coat were the only thing that kept her from a terrible landing against the moving ground.

It was obvious that she wanted to be anywhere but there, so close to him. And she couldn't blame anyone but herself for that.** _She_** had been the one to push him over the edge; **_she_** had been the one to cross the line. It was entirely her fault that he had snapped at her!

She had ruined everything, as always, and he was absolutely furious at her for it.

But it also pained David to admit, that despite the fact that the whole incident had **not **been his fault, he was also furious with himself. He had been so very close to killing the girl… he would have never forgiven himself if such thing had happened. But the he could still remember when the murderous thought, of shredding her to pieces crossed his mind.

He had wanted nothing more than to feel her warm and delicious blood flowing through his mouth and tongue…

Immediately David shook his head to forget his aching desire. He just couldn't lose his control again, not with her. Despite everything he couldn't lose **_her_**…

He knew the only way out of the temptation was to turn her. But he didn't dare to do that either…

David stopped his internal fight as they finally parked outside the cave, the boys bikes were already there, which wasn't exactly a surprise as the sun was just about to come out.

Wendy didn't waste any time to get inside, she was clearly avoiding any alone time with him. Was she angry at him… or was she scared of him? David couldn't tell and the uncertainty was killing him. He couldn't stand not knowing something.

Growling he put the keys inside his pocket and the rose to the sky. He knew he couldn't stay out for long; the tender light was already starting to hurt his skin.

But after everything that happened that night, the burning pain was almost welcoming.

XXXX

_The house seemed gloomier than in those distant and blurry memories, but such realization did nothing to deter his happy smile. After all the years he was now aware that everything had appeared brighter as a child... _

_Suddenly getting self-conscious of his appearance he gave one last check to his attire; he was trying to look the best that he could. He had even combed his hair in the most fashionable way even if it didn't match his personality at all. _

_He stepped closer to a window and immediately felt overwhelmed as a young man gazed back at him and not the boy he had been for so long. He was an adult now, barely eighteen but still an adult. That was what she had wanted after all…_

_He breathed deeply trying to shake away his insecurities, and then finally knocked on the door with one hand, while on the other one he held with a tight grip a cluster of wild flowers. He hadn't been able to afford red roses as he had wanted, but he hoped she wouldn't mind._

_Seconds passed and no one approached to open the door. He knocked two more times, but still no one came. Having never been a patient person, he decided to open the door and just step inside; he was relieved that it wasn't locked. _

_As soon as he walked into the hall he felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed that the house was completely empty of furniture. Nothing but dust covered the walls, and he soon started to panic. _

_"Wendy!" He yelled running upstairs as fast as his legs allowed him. He banged the nursery's door opened; almost expecting to see her in her bed, smiling at him as she had always done; but what he saw made his breathing stop completely._

_The room had fallen apart. The window he had once stepped upon was gone as well as the wall and a great part of the floor, as if something had destroyed them. It couldn't be. What had happened?_

_With uncertain steps he walked inside the bedroom, he wasn't sure if the floor could still support his weight. He tried to picture how it all used to look before, but his memory was failing him again. He was staring to forget… just like the boys already were._

_He was so crushed by the recent turn of events that he didn't hear the soft footsteps or the surprised moan behind him._

_"Peter!" A shocked woman's voice said and he turned quickly, expecting to see his beautiful Wendy at the doorstep. But the young woman wasn't who he wished to see. _

_"Peter what are you doing here?" Jane said to him. He noticed she had grown up as well since the last time he had seen the girl. Some wrinkles had even started to appear in her tired eyes. She looked so much like her mother that it made his heart ache._

_"Where is she?" He asked her with a demanding tone, trying to hide the fear he felt._

_He saw her face fall again, and in that moment he realized something horrible had happened. His breathing slowed down as he took in the pregnant pause… the silence that would be broken by the words that would hunt him for the rest of his miserable existence._

_"She is… she is dead Peter." She murmured looking at the crumbled wall. "She died in the bombing from a week ago…"_

_But he wasn't listening to her words anymore. It could be possible!_

_She couldn't be dead. He couldn't accept it. He had grown up to be with her and now she was gone! She had promise to always wait for him. Why hadn't she waited!_

_Not being able to take it anymore, he threw the flowers to the floor and then ran down the stairs, not even glancing at the shocked Jane as he passed by her side._

_Just as he finally stepped outside the house his heart started to beat faster than ever and he felt his knees getting weak with every passing moment. He fell against the pavement no longer being able to contain the angry and pained tears._

_He hated his damned life! He had been too late to save her this time…_

_It was there, crying in the middle of the street, that he realized that not only Wendy had died in that house full of memories._

_Peter Pan was dead as well. And he was never coming back._

When David woke up with the twilight, he knew that something was amiss, something that had nothing to do with his painful dream. He could feel whatever it was clutching his dead heart.

David let go of the cylinder on the ceiling and landed roughly on the floor. The other boys were still sleeping peacefully; it was still early after all.

Without wasting any time he made his way to the rest of the cave and immediately knew what was wrong. The cave was in complete silence, there was no peaceful breathing and no heart beating hiding behind the curtains on the corner.

"Fuck!" He cursed, realizing that Wendy was gone. He was so incredibly mad at her in that moment, that he was actually glad that she wasn't around, or else he might do something that he would obviously regret later.

David knew that at least this was probably his fault. He had let his feelings get in the way, like some pathetic human! Wendy shouldn't have called him that name... but he should have never kissed her in the first place.

And now she had run away. David didn't know why he was stunned. Since she had come back to his life he had been expecting her to run away in fear, especially after he had showed her what he could truly do. It had been a matter of time. Soon or later she was going to realize how stupid she was being for staying with them. And that moment had finally arrived.

David couldn't honestly tell why he was so surprised… why he had thought that she wouldn't care that he was a monster?

_Earlier that day_

Wendy had tried to sleep through the whole day. She really had. Never in her life had she felt so physically and mentally exhausted. There wasn't a thing in the world that she wanted more than falling into the complete oblivion that sleep always brought. But life wasn't fair. She had turned and twisted in every direction but she couldn't sleep straight for more than one hour.

There were so many thoughts going on her mind that it was simply impossible to even think about sleeping.

And the problem was that she didn't even want to think about anything at all. She didn't want to acknowledge how sick her life had become; she didn't want to admit how stupid she was by living with a coven of vampires, or how much she wanted to feel again David's blood covered lips against hers… even if it was just one more time.

"Ugh!" Wendy grumbled as she rose to a sitting position on her bed. She looked down to her scratched and dirty watch. It was six o'clock in the afternoon, which meant it was still one hour before dusk arrived.

She had been trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to sleep for who knows how many hour now!

Wendy knew her own body well enough to understand that her sleeping habits were completely messed up by now. She had only been living with the boys for like four days and she was already acting like a bloodsucking vampire. Partying at night and sleeping the whole day… It was more tiring than fun.

Surrendering Wendy got up from the bed. She put on a pair of jeans, her black boots and the denim jacket David had bought for her the other day, and then pulled her messy hair on high ponytail. She had decided to go down to the boardwalk and get some very necessary coffee, and then maybe if she was brave enough she might go to the bookstore and apologize to John for her irresponsibility.

She grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet. She only had five bucks left from the money she had stolen from the bastard. Losing that job was a really big mistake.

Wendy breathed deeply trying to calm her nerves and then silently made her way out of the cave; she didn't want to wake the boys, they probably wouldn't let her go.

She walked the whole way to downtown very glad that the hot sun was already starting to disappear, even if it meant she didn't have much time left as the boys would soon wake from their slumber.

As soon as Wendy reached the boardwalk she headed straight to the nearest coffee shop, feeling like she was going to faint if she didn't get some caffeine on her veins.

"Hello, can I get a black coffee please." She said to the young attendant at the counter.

"That would be eighty cents." He charged her with a bore expression. Wendy took out her wallet feeling suddenly uncomfortable, it didn't had anything to do with the attendant or the price, it was just that she felt like somebody was watching her with intensity.

She turned around looking for whoever was gazing at her, but there was only another couple inside the establishment and they were certainly not paying her any attention.

Wendy turned back again to face the annoyed man who was waiting for her to pay. Still nervous she took her money out and was about to pay, when suddenly a golden brown hand placed two dollars on the counter.

"Add a cappuccino to that order darling." A feminine voice said to the man handing him the bucks.

"I… uh… that coffee is mine… you don't need to pay for…" Wendy tried to find the right words to tell the girl in front of her that she didn't have to pay for her coffee, but the situation was just too awkward. Did she actually look that needy?

"It's alright Wendy you don't need to spend your money." The girl told her with a smile as she turned to face a very shocked Wendy and then handed her a coffee cup.

She was beautiful, with long brown hair that reached her waist and matched her golden cinnamon skin. The girl also had a gorgeous face that denoted her Native American bloodline.

But it was not her exotic beauty that surprised Wendy to the core, but the fact that the girl knew her name. She probably looked like an idiot standing there, one hand holding her cup, and her mouth hanging slightly open as the girl smiled at her.

"How… how do you…?" She muttered not even able to speak coherently.

"Why don't we take a walk outside?" The girl asked her with amiability, but left no place for refusal as she headed for the door.

Recovering from her shock Wendy followed her, and as soon as she stepped outside she decided to voice her thoughts, perhaps a little too harshly.

"Hey how the hell do you know my name?!"

The mysterious girl turned to around to face her, looking slightly hurt. Wendy felt immediately guilty… the girl had even paid for her coffee.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you… It's just that I'm confused, how do you know…?" Wendy started to apologize but the girl interrupted her.

"You don't remember me." It wasn't a question.

Wendy looked even more stunned at this. "Should I be able to remember you?"

The girl smiled sadly at her slowly shaking her head. "Well not really. I just thought… Well you were living with the boys…"

"Wait you know the boys?!"

Wendy got closer to girl, knowing very well that she should be running instead. Now that she paid attention to the details, Wendy noticed that girl didn't have an accent at all. She was also too beautiful… too perfect to be human.

The girl knew the boys, she was like them… but she also seemed to know Wendy. That could either meant two things. One: the girl had been stalking her; or two: the girl actually knew Wendy.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked not feeling guilty anymore.

"My name is Lily."

"I asked who you are, I didn't ask for your name." Wendy said, but she already knew the answer to her question. It was situation two. She hadn't even given Wendy her full name.

The girl breathed deeply. "So… you do remember me."

"Why… how…?" Wendy asked trying to understand the situation.

"I followed the boys." She admitted. "I knew it was foolish, I knew my father would hate me… It didn't matter at the time. I spent years looking everywhere for them but when I found them it was too late."

"They did this to you." Wendy said angry that they would do such a thing to their friend.

"No! It was an accident. They didn't mean to." She was defending them now and Wendy's anger only kept growing. "I forgave them, but even so I couldn't stay with them, they had changed so much. So I ran away."

"So why did you come back? After so long..."

"I came to warn them..."

But she didn't have any time to tell her what the warning was about, because suddenly Wendy felt a strong hand softly grab her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to see John's flustered face.

"Wendy! My goodness we were so worried!" He said clearly not knowing if he should hug her or not.

"John I…"

"No! Do you have the slightest idea how concerned Rachel and I were? You disappeared for three days without a word, and right after Rachel said you had an encounter with… with… We thought the worst!"

"I'm fine John." Wendy said feeling guilty. Of course John and Rachel would have thought that the Lost Boys were to be blame for her disappearance… and they were in a way. "I'm so sorry for all I put you through… I just…. I was completely irresponsible." She admitted to him knowing that she couldn't possible tell him an acceptable reason. "I just had some trouble with some people… but I'm fine now!" She added when she saw John's worried face. "I even have a place to live now."

"You're sure you are fine? Wouldn't you rather I called the police?"

"NO!" She yelled a little too strong, but the last thing Wendy needed right now was for someone to call the police right now. She wasn't just living with a coven of killers; she had also murdered a man herself. "I mean no. I'm fine now John, I swear I am."

John smiled lightly at her and squeezed her shoulder with kindness. "Well I'm glad you are then. You know that if you ever need anything you can just tell me. Just never do this again alright?"

"I promise you; actually I was just about to go talk to you at the store when you appeared here."

"Good, but Wendy I think maybe you should wait till tomorrow to return to work. That way you can finish sorting everything out, you look like you are under too much stress. And besides you're shift is almost over now."

Wendy looked at him, in awe at the words he just spoke.

"So… I didn't lose my job?"

John laughed cheerfully. "Of course not, you only missed two days…"

"Well three if you count this one." She mumbled, ashamed of her behavior.

"Nonetheless I'm sure you had a very important reason to do so. Don't worry Wendy, I just glad that you're safe."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an angel John?" Wendy said smiling and then suddenly hugging the man with gratefulness, and she was even happier when he hugged her back.

"Somebody might have mentioned before." He responded also smiling as they let go of each other. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at four then. I'm afraid I must leave now. I have an… an appointment."

"All right." Wendy said knowing well John was too shy to admit he had a date. "Good luck with your appointment then."

He smiled mischievously and then started walking down the street.

Wendy sighed with contentment. She had finally fixed her job issue. Her mission at the boardwalk had been a complete success. She had fixed her job, and also gotten a coffee... Her eyes immediately shot towards the still full cup of coffee she was holding. Coffee she hadn't paid for…

"Tiger Lily!" Wendy turned to look around for the girl she had forgotten. But there was not even a single trace of her.

Could she have imagined it all?

* * *

><p><strong>So did anyone guess the identity of the girl before I revealed at the end?<strong>

**Please comment I would love to hear you thoughts and if you have any questions or doubts than I can answer without revealing too much then don't hesitate to ask me!**


	14. We Suck Young Blood

_Hello people!_

_I know, I know… Took quite a while to get this chapter out…_

_I'm sorry I've just been very busy trying to update some of my other stories, and plus I'm visiting some family back in the uk which doesn't exactly allow me too much time to write. So I'm sorry for the long wait, but better late than never, I suppose…_

_Thanks again to Dark Fire Pixie, my wonderful beta reader!_

_Soundtrack:_ We Suck Young Blood. - Radiohead

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or settings. Those belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. ****I do however own the original characters and situations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14. We Suck Young Blood.<strong>

"Hey man… everything's alright?" Paul's uncertain voice pulled him out of his eternal ruminations. David lifted his head to look at his friend. He had been sitting on Wendy's corner bed since he found out she was gone, and who knows how long had that been. He had completely lost track of the time.

Paul was hovering by the entrance to the chamber were they slept, followed closely by Marko and Dwayne. The three of them had matching worried expressions that David tried to ignore. He didn't need any of their shit in that moment.

"Dave…" Marko started to say but David silenced him with an angry growl. The only one of the three boys who seemed to be planning on not saying anything to him was Dwayne, either because he already knew what was wrong with him, or maybe because his best friend knew he wouldn't reveal the problem no matter what they said; David couldn't be sure.

He was tired of not been sure, he was tired of not knowing anything.

The truth was that he was just so upset that they were pretending to be completely oblivious about the problem. It couldn't be any more fucking obvious! There he was sitting like an idiot in her bed, her empty bed, and there they were, acting as if they really didn't know… They were always acting as if they didn't know anything! As if they couldn't remember a single damn thing! He didn't understand how the hell that was even possible?!

David knew he was losing it. It was the accumulation of all that had been happening in his life these past days. He was about to explode, not being able to take the whole situation anymore, and he was going to unleash his anger against the wrong people.

Just one more word they uttered. One single word…

And of course Marko had chosen the worst words to even start with. "This is about that Wendy chick isn't it?! You've been acting like a fool since she cam…"

"Fuck off Marko! It isn't about Wendy, it's about you!" David yelled as he too flew from his position on the bed to be at the same height the boys were. Marko instantaneously drifted backward under David's menacing glare. "If you even knew…! But that's the damn problem you don't know shit!"

"Calm down David!" Paul interfered; he was trying to sound imposing but the fear in his eyes betrayed him.

"Well if you wouldn't go around moping in silence like some fucking twelve year old girl then maybe we would know what the hell has been going on through your mind!" Marko finally yelled back, surprising everyone with his courage. It was a known fact that Marko never fought David. David was like a god in the eyes of the youngest member of the gang.

David looked back at the curly boy, a sadistic grin hanging on his mouth. He shifted his eyes to gaze at Dwayne who was silently pleading him not to do it, not to cross the line. But David wouldn't listen, it was too late now, he had already shattered and he didn't care anymore about anything at all. His grin grew even wider. It was the same smile he always had before killing someone.

He chuckled bitterly and then turned to look at the two blond boys. He did not yell but instead he silently spit the words as if they were covered with venom. "Maybe if you two hadn't been such a fucking pair of cowards you wouldn't have forgotten everything that happened before this hell… Maybe then I wouldn't have to be dealing with your shit."

Both Paul and Marko looked back at their leader with wide eye expressions; the anger was completely vanished from their faces.

"David…"

"No Dwayne I'm tired of all this!" David interrupted what was sure to be Dwayne's plea for mercy. "I'm tired of all you!" He screamed knowing that it was a lie, but not caring at all. "If I had known you two were never going to remember, leaving me alone in my misery, then I would have killed you instead of turned you! I wish you had left when the others did!"

He glared at their confused faces, getting angrier with the fact that they had no idea what he was yelling about.

"Remember goddamnit!" He yelled with all his forces as he threw himself at Marko, pushing him against the nearest wall. "Why won't you fucking remember!? REMEMBER!" He snarled at Marko's terrified expression pushing him repeatedly against the cold wall. He knew inside his mind that he had finally lost it, after all those years… he had finally lost the last trace of sanity.

David felt two pairs of arms grabbing him from the shoulders and then pushing him away from the petrified Marko. He felt his fangs appear as he threw himself against Dwayne and Paul. He knew he was being stupid, he knew he was fighting a lost battle, but David was beyond reasoning by then.

In a swift movement Dwayne pushed his blonde friend against the wall and then snarled at him with a deadly gaze on his brown eyes. "That's enough Peter." He roared, knowing that the taboo name would manage to pull him out of his angry daze…

And it did.

Almost immediately David looked back at him in shock, his expression changing quite dramatically. He turned to look at the other boys. Paul had a really nasty cut across his face and Marko's shoulder was definitely broken. Had he really done that to them?

Feeling a horrible tug in his stomach, David thought he was going to throw up. He yanked himself away from Dwayne's grasp and then fled from the scene as fast as he could. He felt the cold October wind clashing against his skin as he soared through the black sky. He didn't even bother to take his bike. He just needed to get away from everything.

He hated flying. There was a time when flying meant everything to him, but now it was just another torturous reminder of the life he used to have. Flying was now another curse placed upon him. Why couldn't he forget all those years ago? Was that the punishment for all his bloody sins? He couldn't honestly say he didn't deserve it. But he couldn't either say that he cared about every single life he had taken.

Had he always been so cruel?... Deep inside David knew that he had, because certainly there isn't anything crueller than a child with too much power.

David was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't realized he had landed right in the middle of the boardwalk. He wasn't exactly worried, he had been flying too fast for any human to notice; but he still needed to be more careful, somebody seeming to appear out of nowhere is as strange as a soaring body.

David noticed that his unnecessary breathing was faster than usual, which was a clear indication that he was still very distressed.

He turned around to look at his surroundings. People were walking everywhere with such cheerfulness that it drove him mad. Did they have no sense of self-preservation? There he was a killer machine, right in the middle of the street and with more anger than he had felt in all his years… and they were cheerful! As if he couldn't rip their throats out in any second now!

He knew he should calm himself down. He couldn't possibly make such a scene; Max would kill him if he revealed their secret.

Thinking about the old vampire, David turned around to see the video store on the end of the street, but Max didn't seem to be there at the moment. David didn't really care about it, he always preferred when their supposed leader left them alone. He had never trusted him completely and their relationship was a very complicated one.

And then there was the Wendy thing... '_or at least there used to be' _he though. He hadn't told Max anything about the girl, he was sure it wouldn't be a good idea.

After a while of standing there like a fool David noticed a strange feeling on the back of his head, it was as if someone was observing him. He spun around with an inhumane speed, and in the corner of his blue eye he caught a figure that stood up between the others. He saw the black silky mane shine with the moonlight as it quickly disappeared into the darkness of an alley.

It was obvious that whoever it was wanted to be followed, and in that moment David had a sinking feeling as he thought he recognized the strange and sort of royal grace which surrounded the figure as it walked.

Only a snobbish princess would walk that way.

"Impossible." He muttered in a voice that only he could hear. Sighing deeply he continue to follow the girl.

It would have been unmanageable for a human to see anything in the complete darkness that surrounded the alley, but for his immortal eyes the girl's silhouette and features were as clear as they would have been on the daylight. Though this only made him feel extremely uncomfortable as his guess about the girl's identity had been completely right.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a rough voice, being very sure that her return couldn't mean anything good.

"Is that the way you greet me after all this years?" She asked without smiling.

"I'm not playing around. I want to know what you're doing here."

They both looked at each other for minutes, waiting for the other one to voice their real thoughts once and for all.

"How is Nib…?"

"You're not here for Dwayne so stop pretending that you care!" He yelled this time, angry at the girl for having the nerve to ask about his friend after everything that had happened.

For moments she simply stood there looking at him with a sad smiled on her mouth. And then she finally spoke.

"You have really changed…"

He sneered and rolled his eyes. "Yeah well… that's what people do after such a long time. Here's an idea why don't we just quit the crap so you can tell me what's so important that you had to come back."

"I can't." She answered simply, infuriating him even more with her condescending tone.

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you yet. This concerns all of you, so I would rather if I…"

"You're not going anywhere near Dwayne!" He exclaimed already guessing what she was thinking.

She glared at him with a fury David had never seen inside the girl. "Would you stop being such a conceited fool for one moment?!" She cried walking towards him with a menacing look on her face. "All of our lives are a stake right now! And I'm trying my best to save you once again. This has nothing to do with what happened fifty years ago… and besides, Nibbs is not a child anymore, and you can't control every single detail in his life."

"But…" David started to protest but she interrupted him again.

"And yes, I know that you think I'm horrible for hurting him when I left. But I'm not here to do that again. I believe it's been enough time for all of us to move on so we can focus on the more pressing matters at the moment."

David observed the girl who had been his close friend for such a long time, she had changed too, but he couldn't tell if he liked the new her or not. He looked for any trace of deceit but she seemed completely sincere about her intentions.

Sighing in his surrender, he gazed straight into her brown eyes, so different from Wendy's warm ones… He shook his head, not wanting to go to that obscure place on his mind. "Fine" He said at the end. "Follow the beach until you reach a big bluff with stairs on the top; they will lead you to a cave. I'll meet you there in about an hour." He looked down to the cold floor, suddenly remembering the fight he had run away from. "There's something else you should know. Paul and Marko… they don't remember anything." He ignored her confused look. "Long story short, they chose to completely forget when we were given the chance..."

She stared at him with wide open eyes, clearly surprised. "How… when did that happen?"

"Right after you left us. Their memories were already a little dim anyway and then… an… an old friend came back to offer us to erase it all… so… so that way we wouldn't spent the rest of eternity hating ourselves because of our guilt."

"So you wouldn't retain your humanity…" She said with an understanding voice, probably already suspecting who that old friend was. Not only was David's tone a dead give-way, but it was also known that not every single _being_ had the ability to erase something so strong like a memory. And whoever that being had been it had to care too much for the person to offer such a gift.

After a few silent moments she finally spoke, her face full of sadness and fear. "Did Nibbs…?"

"No." He stated simply. "He decided he didn't want to forget."

David didn't mention that Dwayne had actually been the only one to refuse the offer. He didn't want Tiger Lily knowing that _he_ had also wished to forget… but couldn't. The thought of it was too embarrassing.

"I'll find a way to get to them." She said with so much assertion that David almost believed her. Almost.

"The only way to revert it would be if…" He began to protest with stubbornness but Tiger Lily just laughed at him.

"Trust me on this. I'll find a way."

David still didn't believe it possible, but he didn't bother arguing with the girl. He turned on his heels to leave with the promise of meeting her later at their cave, but her soft voice stopped him dead on his tracks.

"She's still the same charming girl who took away your attentions for me." She said with no trace of jealousness, her voice only stating the truth. "As beautiful as I remember her…"

Faster than the wind, David had turned back to face her with a look of urgency on his cold eyes.

"You saw her! Where? When?" He said almost too fast for her to understand.

Tiger Lily smiled softly at his earnestness. "Right after sunset. She was so focused talking to a man about getting her job back that I believe she forget I was right there."

"You tried to talk to her!" He said in a very protective voice that made Tiger Lily's smile even wider. "Ugh never mind!"

And with a small growl he left the Native American princess alone in the alley.

Wendy hadn't left him! Could he even hope for that to be true?

Not wasting any time he went straight to the book store at the north end of the boardwalk, but as he got there he noticed it was closed.

"Fuck!" He cursed, banging his fist against the security steel curtain that now covered the big windows.

He tried to ponder of other places where she could be, only to realize that he could think of none. Did he really know her that little? He made an effort to remember what kind things she liked, but the only one that came to his mind was that she liked stories. But the bookstore was closed… In what other places could she find stories?

He glanced at the Comic book store, but Wendy didn't seem like the type that enjoyed that sort of things. Besides he and the boys had notice in past experiences that the owners' two kids were completely mad, thinking of themselves as vampire slayers and always plotting ways to catch them; it usually just amused David, but right now he had more important things than messing with some kids.

Then the thought occurred to him.

Movies were like stories too.

Completely alarmed he ran towards the video store hoping that Max was still out doing something. David was going so fast that he almost broke the glass door as he busted it open.

The moment he took in the sight in front of him, he felt two very different emotions. On one side he was grateful and relieved that Wendy hadn't truly run away. And one the other side he had never been so afraid as he watched Max animatedly talking to his innocent Wendy. He wanted to throw himself against the other vampire, knowing his intentions were far from good, but he knew that would be a very foolish approach.

He was also aware of his choices. David could either go to Max pretending not to know Wendy and hope that she would follow along, so that he could continue keeping her as secret. Or he could claim Wendy as his, and then beg that Max would leave them alone.

Choice number one was a very risky one, if Wendy didn't follow along. Max would be angry, to say the least, if he found out he was lying to him. And even if he did succeed he would have to find a way to keep her a secret forever. But on the other side David was sure that if he claimed her, Max would never just let them be.

Thankfully, or maybe not so much, he was saved of making such decision. His surprising and loud arrive had called everyone's attention, including Max's and Wendy's, who were both looking at him with shocked expression.

"David!" She exclaimed as her sweet red blood tinted her pale cheeks.

"What have I told you about coming in here?!" Max exclaimed right after Wendy, not looking surprised in the slightest that the girl knew his vampire son. _'How long has he been spying on us?'_ David thought as he walked towards them. _'How could I be so stupid and careless?!'_

As he glared at Max, he noticed out of the corner of his eye how Wendy was looking between the two of them, probably putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. She was a really smart girl.

"Max." He pronounced his name with respect, but also hiding a small warning of a threat. "I've only come to claim what's mine. It seems you have found her."

"This delightful creature?" He asked with a fake smile, even though he obviously already knew who they were talking about.

"Claim!" Wendy cried out with indignity. "I'm not your possession!"

David immediately silenced her with a deadly glare. She was going to ruin it all! He felt a chill run down his spine as Max laugh surrounded them.

"Well David, it seems you have picked a very untameable one huh..."

"I've chosen her as my mate." He said not paying attention to his mockery. The moment he uttered the words Wendy turned to look at him with an expression he couldn't decipher. But he simply ignored her. His priority right then was to make Max back off of his evil intentions. "I was planning on meeting you tomorrow to tell you about it."

Max didn't say anything for a while as he glared at David with hidden wrath. And then in very soft voice he whispered. "You know David… Humans are not meant to be our mates."

"I'll turn her." He whispered back not wanting any of the costumers to hear.

"Without my permission?" David wanted to yell at him that he didn't need his fucking permission, but new better than this.

"Of course not. That's why I was planning on meeting with you tomorrow."

Max seemed to consider it all for several seconds. David could tell that Wendy was extremely nervous as her heart was beating too fast, and he knew Max could hear it too.

"Very well." He finally said. "I'll give you a week to turn her. I don't think I need to remind you what will happen if you defy my orders again." His voice was cold and hard as he warned David, but when he turned his head to face Wendy he was smiling cheerfully. It was the one thing that Max liked more than anything, to suck young innocent blood. "Oh are you going to take that tape dear? Come on over here, I'll make you a great discount."

No vampire could resist the taste of young blood. David knew that first hand.

Wendy looked at David with fear across her eyes, as she was pulled by Max towards the counter.

He had saved them from this one, but he wasn't sure how he was going to convince Max to give him more time. He couldn't turn her. He couldn't do that to her.

"Let's go." He said as he saw Wendy finally paying for her movie. He didn't want her to be inside that store another single minute. The moment they crossed the door he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulder.

He stopped walking to face Wendy. She looked as lovely as always with that porcelain face of her, and her glossy red lips. But no matter how much her looks affected him he couldn't forget how incredibly angry he was at her.

"What the hell where you thinking?! Running off to the boardwalk alone! Do you have any idea how fucking dangerous that is?!... What the fuck are you laughing about?! Do you think this is funny?!"

But Wendy didn't stop smiling like a fool. "You… you were worried about me."

"No I wasn't!" He said hotly and then mentally smacked himself as he realized how stupidly childish he sounded. "You listen to me. What I was worried about is that thanks to your little adventures you placed me and the boys in a really dangerous situation!" It was a partly a lie as he had in fact been dead worried about her, but that was something he could never admit.

Wendy dropped her smile and then directed her gaze at the concrete floor. "I'm sorry." She said with sincerity. "I know I was stupid. I just… I needed to take a break from all the madness I had been going through. I wanted to take a long walk to calm myself and then maybe try to get my job back, as I don't want to depend on your ability to steal things you know. It really wasn't my intention to get you all in trouble…"

David looked intently at the girl, feeling his anger evaporate almost completely as he gazed into her brown sorry eyes. "I thought you had run away…" he confessed to her in a soft voice.

She looked confused at this. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know. Because of the way we have treated you perhaps." He said trying to remain cold and distant. _'Or because of the way **I** have personally treated you…'_

"I… I like staying with you. I don't have any other place to go to." She admitted, stepping closer to David.

He wouldn't kiss her again. He couldn't! No matter how delicious she looked, he would not succumb to his weakness again. That would only make things even more complicated than they already were.

But the way she was looking at him… it was like she was tempting him on purpose!

He stepped away from her, and tried to direct his gaze towards anything but her eyes. "We have to leave now." He said in what he hoped sounded like a commanding tone. "Tiger Lily is meeting us at the cave."

David snickered as recognition hinted her pretty eyes. "Why, Wendy! You don't look so surprised!" He exclaimed with sarcasm waiting for the girl to admit she was hiding a secret.

"She was the one stalking me!" The girl exclaimed in her defence. "How is that even my fault?"

"It doesn't matter now anyway." He said back to his cold stance. "But next time something like that happens you are going to come straight to me, understand?"

He saw Wendy rolling her eyes as she mumbled a 'yes', but pretended not to notice this.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and heading towards the empty backstreet. As soon as they were away from the curious glances, he took her both arms and put them around his neck, and then in a swift motion he pulled her until she had climbed on his back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He felt her alarmed breathing against the back of his neck as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I would hold tightly if I were you. I'm sure that falling down from the sky and straight into your death won't be much fun."

And without any other word he jumped towards the stars, knowing that at least this time, he wouldn't hate flying.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's finally done. But only the chapter of course! <strong>

**So did you like it? Did you hate it? Or maybe something in between…?**

**And yes I did mention Tinkerbell… well sort of. But rest assure that you will be hearing more about her and other characters in the upcoming chapters.**

**Oh and as a present to you, my wonderful readers, here's a small preview of the next chapter:**

_David closed his eyes as he tried to shake away the memories. He could almost smell them, just like he could smell the old dusty scent that surrounded the abandoned house._

_"Who are they?" He heard her ask, after a very long silent period._

_He breathed deeply and then opened his eyes again to look at the wall that Wendy was so curiously staring._

_"They are my family." He murmured, not even sure if she had listened. "Or at least they were… a very long time ago."_

**And also:**

_He was looking at the sky when a sweet voice spoke to him. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a really long time._

_"I've missed you." It wasn't a dubious whisper; it was only a truthful statement. She spoke with the same confidence she had always had. A confidence that only a person who was used to ordering people around could possess._

_It was the same voice that had haunted him for years._

**Please comment I would love to hear your thoughts and if you have any questions or doubts that I can answer without revealing too much then don't hesitate to ask me!**


	15. Into Dust

_Yes yes, I know it's been quite a while... better late than never I suppose._

_Soundtrack:_ Into Dust. - Mazzy Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters or settings. Those belong to the respective owners of TLB and Peter Pan. I do however own the original characters and situations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15. Into Dust.<strong>

Maybe it was the hardest thing she had ever done.

She had lied to Peter of course. No matter how many years passed it would always be impossible for her to get over _him_, to forget everything that happened on that fateful night.

So perhaps she had made an oath to herself to never seek him out again, but when she made that oath she had no idea she was going to come back here fifty years later, back then she wasn't aware of how she was going to have to confront the only person in the world who had really cared about her. The one person she had hurt so much.

She was sure he was inside the cave. His incredible scent was clouding her mind; it was so sweet and elegant. Nothing like the one a human could possess, but sweet nonetheless.

She took a hold of the old wood railing that was attached to the stairs leading to the inside of the cave. She had never been there before. She had spent many years looking for the boys, but when she finally found them it was already too late.

She remembered very well the day she died.

_Tiger Lily was tired. In fact she had never felt so exhausted in her entire life. She could feel the dirt between her fingers, and her hair was so filthy that it felt as if it was made of wax. She couldn't recall the last time she had washed her body._

_But above all the tiredness, how she really felt was homesick. Oh how she wished she could go back to Neverland now! Many moons had passed since she left, many years she had spent looking for them._

_She was older too, and she felt so weird about it. Her body had changed, and every time she looked at her reflection the only thing that came to her mind was how much she now resembled her dead mother._

_But Tiger Lily wasn't the only thing that had aged. The world was now a place too different from the one she and her tribe had left behind. The white man had the complete control of the world and they had made it grow in ways that seem impossible until now; the stone-made shacks that loomed over her were physical prove of it._

_By now she was used to all of it of course. Not even the moving "automobiles", as the white man called them, scared her that much anymore. It had been so long since she left her home behind…_

_She was tired of looking for them; she had travelled through a thousand roads and even crossed the water lands, following every sign they left behind._

_Tiger Lily wasn't even sure if she was ever going to be able to go back home again…_

_She sighed deeply and kept walking under the dark sky._

_The shiny lights of the city ahead of her were getting closer and closer. Her feet were completely numb by then, but it didn't matter, she was almost there. She would find a place to rest very soon._

_She thought about her father and how angry he would be with her if she ever went back home…_

_Tiger Lily smiled with relief the moment her naked feet touched the pavement. She had finally reached the big city with the red bridge, after so many days of walking._

_She turned around to look for any open stores. She needed some help with the route she was supposed to take the next morning._

"_Are you lost?"_

_Tiger Lily turned around startled by the voice. A young man was standing there, all dressed in black ragged clothes; his blond hair was almost as long as hers. She couldn't help to notice how familiar he looked._

"_Not quite." She answered, her tone not giving away the fear she felt inside. In the past few years she had learned the hard way how ruthless men could be to females. "But maybe you could help me...?" She asked tentatively._

_There was something so eerie and intimidating about the boy who made her skin crawl._

"_You look like you are not from around here." He said, slightly tracing the length of her arm with his pale hand._

"_I'm not. I'm trying to get to this town..." Tiger Lily said stepping backwards. She reached inside the brown trench coat she wore and took out the picture Tootles had given her before she embarked on her journey._

_The man grabbed the picture with the speed of a feline. She saw his big eyes widen as he examined it._

"_Why do you want to go to Santa Carla?"_

"_I don't believe that's any of your business." She responded a little agitated. The young man laughed at her and gave her back the picture._

"_Ease up sweetheart! I'm just trying to help." He smiled awkwardly. "As a matter of fact why don't you come back with me to my home, it looks like you don't have a place to pass the night, and this is a dangerous city my dear… some real monsters lurk around these alleys, you know."_

_Tiger Lily eyed him warily. She really didn't have a place to stay, and maybe the man was just trying to help her. And if he wasn't, well then she probably didn't stand a chance anyway._

_He seemed to take her silence as an affirmative because he broadened his smile and took her arm, his hand feeling as cold and hard as it looked. "Perfect. My brothers will be thrilled. Oh we should hurry; they must be so hungry…"_

_She felt the panic take over her at more men being mentioned, but what was she supposed to do? He was too strong. But she couldn't show her fear; her father had raised a leader, not a coward._

_They walked in silence for a while, his hand never letting go of her arm, it felt as if it was made of metal, and that only frightened her even more. And then they stopped in front of an old abandoned building._

"_Here we are, isn't it nice honey?" He said as he pushed her inside as if she was a bag of dirt. This had clearly been a bad idea… "Boys! Dinner is served! And she looks real nice, like sweet brown sugar…"_

_After he closed the door Tiger Lily couldn't see anything, it was so dark that she couldn't even see the frames of objects. And to make things worst she didn't understand what the man was talking about,_

"_Took you long enough Paul!" She heard the most evil voice say. She still couldn't see anything but the comment was made with such madness and malice that it made her tremble. She could hear them laughing manically around her, and she felt the need to cry and run away as fast as she could, but she knew there was no way out._

"_Smell!... Ugh!... So sweet!" A darker voice said. She heard fast and strong footsteps walking everywhere, they were crawling around the floor, the ceiling, the walls; they were driving her insane!_

"_Newborns…" She heard the young man who had brought her here chuckle lightly as if he was amused by the other insane voices._

_She was about to yell with desperation when out of the sudden two strong bodies tackled her into the floor, and then there was pain… she could feel their teeth destroying her neck and arms. She wasn't even aware if she was crying or anything. The agony she felt was indescribable._

_But only a moment later it was all gone. Their razor-sharp teeth and the pressure of their stone bodies. All gone. Had she finally died? The only thing that she felt now was the aching; it felt like all her wounds were made of fire. But she couldn't move, she felt too weak, as if they had sucked the life out of her._

_In the distance she heard a man shouting in clear anger._

"_Have you all lost your mind?!" He was completely out of himself. "I leave you in charge of dinner and you somehow manage to bring her, of all people! Do you have any idea who the fuck she is you little piece of shit?! She is going to die now if we don't do something!"_

_She felt her heart beating out of control; she couldn't understand what was happening to her. Tiger Lily felt an incredible nausea attack her stomach out of the sudden. She turned around to face the floor, and then started vomiting and vomiting. It was as if her body was trying to get rid of her whole stomach. She couldn't even breath as the liquid continued to flow out of her mouth in a never-ending waterfall. If she hadn't died yet, then she was surely going to choke on her own vomit._

"_No it can be her!" A voice screamed in the distance but Tiger Lily was starting to lose her conscience by then. She felt a rush of wind pass in front of her and then a ray of light entered the room as the door opened and a dark shadow flew through it only to come back in a few minutes later._

_She felt a body being thrown right by her side as the vomit finally came to a halt after several minutes. Her hands were all cover in the sticky substance, but it felt weird; it didn't feel like regular bile. With horror she tried to smell the substance, and she felt the tears fighting to come out as she realised it was all blood…_

_Tiger Lily felt her jaw starting to expand slowly and she felt her small teeth grow until they look like a wolf's fangs._

_She heard squeals and pleas coming out of the poor creature that was lying by her side. "You need to feed Tiger Lily or you will die." She heard the man who had shouted before say. She couldn't care less that he knew her name. She didn't want to die. She would do anything…_

_The smell of blood came back to her and this time with more force. But it wasn't her own blood… her body tightened with the scent and she could feel every single cell in her body telling her to kill the man._

_Without even knowing what she was doing she plunged herself at the squealing human and felt the bittersweet liquid fill her throat. She didn't know what she was doing; she was just acting out of instinct. She knew this is what she needed to feel better. She pinned his arms and legs against the floor so he wouldn't move while she continued to suck the life out of him._

_Her whole body then started to shake unwillingly as her heart beat continued to increase more and more. She wasn't even aware she now laid on top of a dead man, a man she had killed…_

_She heard moans and little yells come out of her own mouth as her arms and legs trembled out of control and she spun around the floor. But the dread took a whole new level when she felt every singled part of her body turn to stone. It was as if she was being frozen by ice that burned like the fire of hell. She just wanted it all to stop…_

_Even her organs were starting to petrify one by one in the most agonizing way possible._

_She was turning into stone, or maybe she was turning into dust. Maybe she would disappear with the wind and so will her pain and fear._

_Tiger Lily was so lost inside her head that she was only barely aware of her own senses. However she could now see everything in the dark room as clear as if the sun was right in front of her. Four boys were staring at her with dread on their faces as she slowly died on the floor. They all looked so familiar… why did they look familiar! She didn't know, she didn't even know her own name in that moment!_

_Her breathing became more and more agitated, as if it was trying to race her rapid heartbeat in those last seconds of life._

_And then she could breathe no more, she could move no more, she could see no more, and her heart finally gave his one last beat…_

She sighed as the memory flashed her mind. So much had happened since that day. Tiger Lily now knew that Paul had no idea who she had been at that terrible moment, Peter had said his memory had already started to fade a little by then, and the fact that she had changed so much since the last time they had seen each other also didn't help with the situation. Maybe it had been his fault, but Tiger Lily didn't blame him, though Peter certainly did.

And she couldn't blame Marko and… Dwayne either. They had recently been turned and they weren't able to control their urges, she knew exactly how they felt.

It had been horrible to find out the truth about her old friends in such a manner. She remember being in shock after it, she remember hating herself, hating them, and then trying to stop feeling anything completely.

She had tried to stay with them. She knew there was no way she could have ever gone back to Neverland. But the few years she stayed changed everything for her… at the end it had just been too much for her. She slowly came to realise there was no good left in her friends. They were too different from those innocent little boys she remembered.

And after all the evil things they had done, she realised they deserved to die. So why was she trying to help them survive again? Why couldn't she do the right thing?

She pushed her thoughts away and hardened her hold on the wood railing, as she slowly made her way to the inside of the cave. She wasn't doing this just for them, and she definitely wasn't doing this for Dwayne.

XXXX

The moment David finally set his feet on the floor, Wendy immediately jumped away from his back.

"Don't ever do that again!" She yelled in shock.

David chuckled with amusement, which only made Wendy angrier. "I thought you liked flying."

"That wasn't flying!" She spat back. "That was suicide!"

"I'm fucking sure that would be impossible for me." He replied with a smile still across his face.

"You know what I mean…"

"All right stop with the drama already. Let's go inside." He was hiding his feelings under his poker face once again, as he headed towards the stairs.

Wendy glared at his back as she followed him inside. She could hear angry voices yelling at each other. That couldn't be good.

"Stop being a stupid Neanderthal for just a moment and listen to me!" Wendy saw Tiger Lily push Marko with such force he crashed against the wall, and even left a big dent in it.

He growled at her, and in less than a second he was already on top of her. It was like seeing two vicious lions fight for a piece of meat. Wendy was so confused she didn't even know what to make of the situation. Immediately after they started fighting she saw a figure plunge towards them so fast that the only thing she could see was a black smudge that pushed Marko away. Everyone froze completely, and only then Wendy recognised the black shadow as Dwayne. His face was totally transformed. It was a very disturbing image for Wendy, as Dwayne had always seemed to be the calmed and passive one in the gang.

"That's enough!" David scolded them with his strong voice. They all turned to look at him with surprise; apparently they had been too occupied to notice the pair until now. Except maybe for Paul, who Wendy saw looming over the scene with a very strange expression on his face, it was as if he was feeling shocked, confused and scared at the same time.

Tiger Lily was the first one to disobey David, as she turned to face Dwayne with rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing by getting in the way!? You think you can just come in here and…!"

But she hadn't finished that sentence when David was already pinning her against the wall with his hands on her neck.

"What did I warned you about at the alley?" He muttered with his cold deadly voice.

"Let her go David!" Dwayne cried completely out of himself.

But David only growled at him and tightened his hold on her small neck. Wendy felt as she was missing some very important details, but right now it didn't matter, it was very obvious that if she didn't interfere fast David was going to do something he would definitely regret for the rest of his existence, or at least he would if Dwayne didn't rip his head off before.

"You need to stop this madness right now!" Wendy shouted suddenly, she was so furious she didn't even try to conceal her thick posh accent. And of course everyone in the room turned to look at her as if she had grown a second head, but Wendy couldn't care less. "Look at you all behaving like a group of immature children! I don't bloody know what you are all fighting about, and being honest I don't really care, but this is obviously not the right way to solve any kind of problem!"

Silence took over them after her words, lasting for what it felt like an eternity to Wendy. Maybe she had crossed the line.

"She is right." It was the last person she would have expected that defended her argument. Wendy tried not to show her surprise as she gazed a Marko. "I need to know-" then he looked up at Paul who was frozen in the air. "-we need to know all the things you have been hiding from us David."

Paul nodded with agreement as he slowly landed at Marko's side.

Wendy notice how David's eyes shifted from the pair to Dwayne, and then they finally landed on her own eyes. She saw fear in them and it scared her. The last time he had shown that emotion was before he had kissed her. Nothing else mattered to her in that moment, it crushed her to see him so weak, and all she wanted in that moment was to hold him in her arms…

But of course she couldn't do such a thing.

"I haven't been hiding anything!" He barked at them as he let go of Tiger Lily. "You were the ones who chose the path of oblivion! I tried to tell you dammit!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Marko yelled back. Wendy could tell he was frustrated with all the riddles.

But Tiger Lily interrupted them before David could reply. "I can make it all go… I can make you remember." She stepped closer to the blondes but also looked warily at David.

"You can?" Dwayne said with surprise at the same time that Marko yelled with desperation.

"Remember what?! I don't know what you're all talking about!"

"Pet… David told me what happened. I know how to reverse it."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?!" David exclaimed getting angry with her again.

"I did. I told you I knew of a way!" She said back.

David groaned with frustration. "No you told me you would find a way! That implicitly says you didn't know one."

"Does it really matter?! I know one I just didn't want you to find out what is was in that moment. I tried to tell them before you came but they wouldn't listen to me!" She glared at Marko, and Wendy now understood that's what they had been fighting about before they came in.

David still didn't trust her, it was very obvious, but he didn't say anything. Tiger Lily took his silence as surrender and then she reached inside her coat with one hand and took out a small crystal phial that contained a reddish gold liquid.

"The only way to reverse the spell is to repeat the process but with the contrary desire. The memories have always been inside them, the spell is simply blocking them." She explained.

"Where did you get that?!" David pointed towards the phial she was holding with a disturbed expression on his face. As if he was afraid of it.

"This-" She held the tiny flask up. "-is part of the reason of me being here. But it will be pointless for me to explain the whole situation if some of you don't even remember what this is."

David looked as if he had been betrayed by the girl, Wendy had no idea what the strange-looking liquid was, but it was quite obvious David was horrified by the fact Tiger Lily could possess such a thing. What thing in this world would be awful enough to make David feel that way? David, the bloodsucker who could crush a child's skull while he laughed as a maniac… Wendy didn't even want to know.

Tiger Lily opened the phial; and sweetened fragrance came out of it filling up the whole cave, and it made Wendy feel very… strange. For reasons unknown she suddenly felt like crying like baby. She felt so sad and distressed that she thought she had finally lost her mind. She looked around and was surprised to see everyone was suffering the same effects.

The Indian Princess was the only one who seemed to be more at ease with it. She had a sad expression on her face but it was obvious this wasn't the first time she had been exposed to the substance. She turned to look at David who was clearly suffering a lot more. "You know what I need to complete it. The reason you couldn't forget."

David nodded slowly as he bit his own arm and walked closer to the girl. He let a few drops of his dark blood fall into the phial. Both substances blended until they became one brown substance. Tiger Lily nodded and walked closer to the blonde boys.

Almost immediately after that David felt to his knees, and Wendy couldn't help herself any more as she ran towards him. The moment she got there she held him strongly against her chest and was surprised when he didn't push her away and instead hug her back. She felt so sad she knew she could easily kill herself in that moment. She just wanted the pain to stop before it drove her insane.

"Take them outside Wendy." Tiger Lily pointed towards David and Dwayne, as she held the phial to Marko who was almost on the verge of tears. "I don't want them to be exposed to the scent when they don't have to. It affects our kind more extremely than humans and I don't want them to do something drastic."

Wendy didn't think it was possible for someone to feel worse than she felt in that moment, but she did as she was told. She tried to help David up be he was too heavy; she turned to look at Dwayne who was currently curled up on a corner next to them. She didn't feel strong enough to reach for him either. Sadness, pain, sorrow, grief… She couldn't feel anything else. Every part of her mind was telling her to run towards the kitchen and grab a knife to slit her neck open. That would end her suffering…

She was about to fulfil her suicidal desire when a strong hand grabbed her by the arm. She turned around to see David looking up at her from the floor with the most pained expression she had ever seen in his face.

"I know what you're thinking, please don't do it Wendy. Just run away. You need to get out of here…"

"You're both getting out of here." Tiger Lily said holding David up, and then she went to do the same with Dwayne. Wendy heard him repeatedly murmur '_I'm sorry_' to the girl as she held him in her arms but she simply ignored him. "Now go, I'll handle the other two." She pushed the three of them up the stairs and then went back inside.

They slowly finished climbing the steps and then the cold fresh air finally reached them. Wendy couldn't believe how fast the pain stopped the moment the sweet scent went away. She felt as herself again, she also couldn't believe she had seriously considered slitting her throat in half. It was as if she had been hypnotised or something equally creepy.

However she didn't really feel so afraid of the experience, with all the weird things she had been through the past days she wasn't truly surprise that things like that substance existed. Maybe that was the reason happy people committed suicides. Maybe such people had also been exposed to the substance. But what was that thing made of anyway? And why did it affect vampires more than humans?

Wendy ignored her growing inquiries, and turned around to look at her companions, both of them seeming to be back to normal. Well sort of…

Dwayne was breathing deeply as if he had just run a marathon and was now trying to catch his breath. The misery was gone from his face and now he just looked exhausted and maybe a little ashamed. Wendy didn't really know him that well to tell.

David though, was a complete different case. He was standing utterly still with his back towards them as he glared at the dark sea, Wendy though he probably looked like a stone from the distance.

"Are you all right?" Wendy asked him lightly touching his shoulder. But he shook her off and snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous Wendy, of course I'm fine! It was just the N'eráifhuil, it's the normal effect." He said angrily.

"The Nerai… what?" She asked trying not to feel bad about his rejection, and at the same time being truly curious. But the David ignored her and walked away from her.

"It means fairy blood Wendy." Dwayne said to her, and as the words escaped his mouth everything suddenly made sense to her. Or at least to some extend.

Fairy blood. That's why David seemed so upset.

"I still don't understand." She said to Dwayne, without taking her eyes off David who was standing a few feet away from them, right on the edge of the cliff. She suspected he was listening to their conversation.

Dwayne exhaled deeply and rubbed his forehead with his hand, as if he was deliberating whether he should tell her or not. With the corner of his eyes he looked at David, but the leader of the Lost Boys didn't change his statue like posture.

"I supposed David told you how we became… what we are, right?"

"Not really. He just told me that eventually you came around him being a vampire and then you decided to follow him."

For some reason Dwayne chuckled lightly. "Well that's not exactly what happened. When he came back to us he tried to tell us what he was, and then decided to play the drama queen-" Wendy looked quickly at David but the boy didn't even flinch at Dwayne's humorous insult. "-you know the usual… he started saying he wanted us to go back to Neverland. Can you imagine? He wanted us to go back to Neverland after ten fucking years! To say the least none of us took it very well… especially Paul. He and David started fighting… and well, it was an accident. I think till this day David still hates himself for it."

"So turning Paul was an accident, he didn't really chose that path?" Wendy asked with some tears on her eyes.

"Maybe he didn't choose to become a monster Wendy, but he did choose not to leave David; and let's be honest, being a vampire was the only way we could have stayed with him… At least it was the only logical way."

Wendy nodded with sadness and understatement. She had been ignoring that little detail since she found out the truth about Peter, but now Dwayne was rubbing it against her face, and he was absolutely right. They all knew it. The only way she could stay with him was if she became one of them.

"What about you and Marko?" She asked as she pushed her fears away.

"Well after Paul had turned we decided there wasn't going to be any other way for us. David didn't like the idea but he didn't say no either. And then only two days later after we turned Til… I mean Tiger Lily found us." His expression went black after that and he seemed to be reliving the moment. "She was unlucky enough to find us at the wrong place and at the wrong time. She stayed with us for some years and then realised with didn't deserve her anymore."

After the defensive way Dwayne had acted back on the cave his words now seemed to be a little more personal. Wendy knew there was more to the story but she wasn't going to ask.

"She said some things you know, before she left, that were… well a little too much for us. She showed us the truth of what we had become and it drove us insane. Marko even tried to burn himself into ashes by walking in the sun. David didn't know what to do with us, he was completely desperate. And then one night she appeared to him. After years of not showing up, after swearing she wasn't going to go with him if he didn't plan to go back to Neverland ever…"

"Tinkerbell." Wendy whispered, and Dwayne nodded.

"The N'erái, or fairies as most people call them, aren't powerful enough to make a 'spell' while they are living. But their tiny bodies contain so much magic and power that they have been hunted for many years just to make potions and that kind of rubbish humans like to do."

"That is horrible!" She shrieked covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yes it is. And legend tells that whoever kills a N'erái will be hunt by pain and agony forever, that's why its blood has that effect on people when it's liquid."

"What do you mean when it's liquid?" Wendy asked, his explanations only confusing her more.

"Well it's unknown exactly why it happens, but when you kill a fairy with the intention of using her for witchcraft, her blood consumes her whole body and that's how you the get the N'eráifhuil. However if the fairy sacrifices herself for you then she turns into a golden dust that looks almost exactly like the one they possess when they are alive, except it's a lot more powerful, and it's even more powerful than the N'eráifhuil."

"And the dust doesn't curse you?" She asked after he finished his speech with a solemn face.

"No." David's strong voice answered, surprising them both. "It's supposed to be an honour if a fairy does it. It hasn't happened many times. Now I don't want to hear anything more about the topic. Let's go back inside; I'm sure she has finished playing the witch by now. And hopefully those idiots will now remember how to not be a pain in my ass."

Wendy cringed at the annoyed tone he used, and then watched as he disappeared quickly inside the cave. Dwayne started to follow his friend when Wendy stopped him.

"Wait! What happened to Tinkerbell and what does she have to do with all this?"

She knew she was going to regret asking that question, but it was too late now. And she needed to know…. She needed to be sure.

"She gave Peter the great honour…" He said with a sad face, and then left Wendy alone on top of the cliff.

It couldn't be true.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know you were expecting to see the preview in this chapter… and it was to be included in it, believe me, but at the end I realised the chapter was way too long. Like 20 pages long! So I had to cut it into two separate chapters.<strong>

**But I swear the preview will be included in the next chapter!**

**Maybe if you review I will publish it sooner?**

**You're the best readers ever.**


End file.
